His legacy
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: On the Cullens' last night in Forks, Ephraim and Edward have a little bet. Little did Edward know that this seemingly ridiculous bet would have major consequences on not only his future but on Jacob's future as well. Rated T for now Jakeward or Edcob Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: yeah yeah I know this isn't the second part but I wanted to at least put up the first part so long since the second chapter is taking longer than I'd planned.**

**Patience is a virtue, which I don't have but that's beside the point. It'll be up soon I hope.**

**In the mean time, plus this way those who haven't read **_**Fault **_**won't be left in the dark. For those not in the know, this was originally a one shot I did in one of my other stories but now I've decided to put it up on it's own. There'll be two chapters most likely, maybe three but that's a huge maybe.**

**Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, that right goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

t was a cold winter night.

Edward let his head fall back as the ice cold chill blew passed his face and left tiny ice crystals clinging to his hair, as he wondered for what surely wouldn't be the last time how the freezing cold air would feel if he still had warmth underneath his skin and he let out a sigh as his eyes scanned the somewhat empty streets of Forks.

It's been nearly four months since they moved to the cloudy little town and Edward had to admit that it was one of his favourite places to live. The people mostly kept to themselves and the seemingly endless forest held more than enough privacy for him and his family. Esme absolutely adored the house and even Rosalie seemed to be a bit calmer in Forks than in any other place they've lived in so far and that much was a miracle all its own.

Unfortunately they're leaving the next day.

Not because they wanted to but because they had to.

The move to Forks had revealed an unwelcome surprise for the Olympic coven, one they never thought they'd encounter despite the many legends that Carlisle had heard.

The quileute wolves and their oh so tricky treaty that states if any of the Cullens should slip and bite a human, it would be war.

Of course, the natives didn't seem all that threatening but Edward had seen in the mind of their leader that they would soon become very threatening if they stayed in Forks any longer and with Rosalie not being quite used to the vegetarian lifestyle just yet, the chances of her slipping and starting a war were too large to be ignored

The street lights illuminated the snow covered steets, while a few people appeared here and there. Edward was out for one more walk around the quiet streets of Forks when he suddenly caught a scent that made him stop dead in his tracks.

It was revolting.

A heavy scent of dirty wet fur clung to the air and Edward had to pull his coat a little tighter against his body, as he fought against the sudden angry tremors that thrummed throughout his body. The vampire's eyes snapped up as they quickly darted about around him. Never before has the urge to kill been so strong in his body, yet for some reason Edward refused to leave until he found out exactly what that was.

He didn't know why but something propelled him to seek out the source, like something important was waiting on the other side of that scent.

The telepath looked up to find himself standing in front of a bar at the edge of town and he frowned wondering how he didn't realised that he had walked that far.

Edward took a deep breath and had to suppress a hiss as the scent hit him square in the face, whatever that smell was it was coming from inside the bar. The vampire stared at the open sign on the tinted glass door and narrowed his eyes and against his better judgement he walked inside, careful not to arouse any suspicion.

It was 1935 after all, seeing a supposed seventeen year old walk into a bar would attract attention that Edward really didn't want to attract on his last night in town.

Thankfully the inside of the bar was dimly lit, so it was too dark for anyone to recognise him.

Edward looked around and noticed that it was practically empty, not surprising since it was nearing midnight and the bar would most likely be closing very soon. However the large room still reeked of the human flesh that had crowded it just hours before along with the scent of alcohol and cigarettes.

As well as that God awful smell that made him feel like ripping the nearest body apart.

The gold eyes continued to scan their surroundings in search of whatever was making that smell when they landed on a figure sitting in a booth in the far left corner near the back of the bar and Edward's eyes widened in surprise.

Ephraim Black sat alone in the booth with a bottle of whiskey on his left and a half empty glass of the amber liquid on his right only he didn't look quite right.

The man's hair went down to his back like it was the first time that Carlisle and Edward had met him near the treaty line only this time it somehow looked much longer and darker and the smooth texture of the hair was clearly visibly by the way the locks fell around his shoulders in thick waves. His skin was now a richer colour of russet brown, no longer wrinkled and less dulled than Edward had seen it. His frame was longer and obviously more toned than it had been the last time they met, while the high cheek bones, stronger jaw and neck made the fierce black eyes of the quileute stand out so much more than they had before.

Ephraim was simply beautiful.

Edward frowned in confusion as he stared at the man, wondering when and exactly how he could have changed in such a short space of time, when he took an involuntary breath and he frowned even more.

That disgusting scent was coming from him?

Why? He didn't smell that way before.

Edwards eyes narrowed a bit more as he stared at the man and he noticed how the muscle's in Ephraim's arms seemed to have flexed and his hands clenched into fists, while his facial muscles had gone tight and his eyes narrowed down at the table. Tension just vibrate off of the man's frame and Edward couldn't help but wonder why when those fierce black eyes snapped up to lock onto his and he glared with barely restrained rage.

_'Vampire'_

Edward almost stepped back in surprise as could hear not only Ephaim's voice hiss in his head but also another one. There was an angry growl that Edward could hear in the background and against his better judgement and the still stirring feeling of anger that lingered in his body, the telepath walked right up to the man in the back of the bar and stood in front of him. All the while ignoring his body's instinct to fight and the growling that just kept getting louder the closer he got to the quileute's mind.

Once Edward was standing in front of the booth he was silent as he tried to will his body to calm down while it looked and sounded like Ephraim was doing the same thing until the man spoke.

"Cullen."

"Mr. Black." Edward said politely and he stopped breathing in order to avoid inhaling any more of that horrible scent and the feeling of anger seemed to start fading. "It's late shouldn't you be getting back home?"

The man gave a snort as he forced his hand to un-clench as he lifted the glass of whiskey up to his lips and drank down the whole thing in one gulp. The man seemed to cringe for a second before setting the glass down and pouring himself a new glass full.

"Shouldn't you be rotting away in a grave somewhere?"

Edward glared at the man as the insult cut a little deeper than he'd anticipated when he saw a flash of a memory flit through Ephraim's mind.

It was a woman, a quileute from the looks of it, standing in the door of a little house as she held a small crying child maybe five years old against her chest. The woman seemed to be glaring at Ephraim who stood a few feet away outside while she tried to calm the child down before turning back inside and slamming the door behind her.

The vampire's eyes softened only just seeing the sorrow that burned underneath all that anger in his eyes. Ephraim's jacket was slung back over his chair and Edward could see a small bag behind it, probably filled with some clothes.

It would seem that the tribal leader had his own issues to deal with and it probably would have been better if Edward had just left but instead, the telepath slid into the seat on the opposite side making Ephraim's eyes snap up to glare at him.

"I do not remember giving you permission to sit down."

"I don't remember asking for it." Edward said simply and the man stared at him for a moment before he spoke.

"Exactly what are you here for Cullen?"

Edward shrugged and fought against the urge to give a sigh as he was suddenly surrounded by warmth. For some reason the quileute in front of him simply radiated heat that seemed to warm through his skin, the feeling was absolutely lovely and Edward didn't want to ruin it by breathing in the man's terrible scent. "I was out for a walk when I wandered in here."

The quileute scoffed, "You just happened to be walking by and decided to walk into a bar?"

"Well, yes and no." Edward started carefully, trying to find the right words so as to not offend the man sitting in front of him. "I caught a scent and-"

"You were hunting?" The man's expression immediately darkened and his arms began to shake with tremors.

_'Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill the vampire! Murderer!'_

Edward blinked at the sound of the growling voice screaming inside of Ephraim's head and this time Edward could see the image of a fierce russet wolf growling and barking angrily.

"No, I wasn't hunting." The vampire said as calmly as he could manage despite the vibrations he could still see in the other man's frame. "Just going for one last walk around Forks before we leave tomorrow."

Ephraim seemed to calm down a bit and he took a deep breath when his nose suddenly scrunched up in disgust and he flinched away. Edward watched the man take shallow breaths through his mouth and his head tilted to the side with interest.

"It would seem that you're not the only one who smells bad."

"Excuse me?"

"The scent that made me wander in here, it's disgusting and I was very surprised to find that it was coming from you." Edward explained as he stared at the man in deep thought. "But appearantly I don't smell all that pleasant to you either, why is that?"

Ephraim stayed silent for a moment as he took a gulp of the amber liquid in his glass before looking up at Edward, "Because we are enemies. We are meant to stay far away from each other, that is why you smell like sickeningly sweet honey comb. My nose feels like it's burning just from the mere smell."

Edward's eyebrows furrowed in thought even as he spoke, "Yes well sitting with someone that smells like wet dog isn't exactly relaxing either."

To the telepath's surprise the man let out a loud laugh as he finished the liquid in his glass, "The scent of the great spirits, you should consider yourself to be honoured Cullen very few get to bask in that stench and live to tell the tale."

Edward frowned, "You're drunk."

"Yes," Ephraim gave a sad smile, "So drunk that this is the seventh bottle I will finish this night and yet I feel nothing."

Edward blinked in surprise and his mouth fell open in a gape as he stared at the bottle which looked to be about at least a gallon. "Seven? How is that possible?"

"Just as I may be cut and yet never have a wound." Ephraim's smile fell and he stared at the table with no expression on his face. "I have been gifted by the gods, chosen to be the protector of our land."

The man's words suddenly clicked and Edward stared, "That's why you're different. You're a werewolf now?"

"Shape shifter." The man corrected as he refilled his glass yet again. "I do not need the moon in order to change. All I need is my anger."

Another memory passed through the man's mind. The image of the same child that Edward had seen with the woman before only the child was scrambling back against a tree staring in horror at the massive wolf that stood growling in front of him.

"Your son."

"What?"

"Why aren't you home with your wife and children, won't they be worried?" Edward said quickly as he pulled from the man's thoughts.

Telling Ephraim that he could read mind's seemed like a very bad idea right now, there's no telling how the other man would react and Edward really didn't want to upset him.

Apart from the fact that the quileute getting upset could lead to the man transforming right there in the bar and all hell breaking loose, Edward found himself desperately wanting to hold on to Ephraim's company.

As much as Edward loves his family, the telepath was still painfully lonely. Although Carlisle had turned Rosalie with the hopes of her becoming Edwards mate, things between them never really worked out the way they should have. And Edward usually tried to avoid making friends with the humans since he'd probably outlive anyone he got close to and the telepath really didn't want to deal with that kind of heartache.

So now sitting here in front of a warm body he didn't feel compelled to drain dry, that knew what he was and at the very least tolerated him. Edward felt some of that loneliness fade a bit, it was a feeling he wanted to hold onto even if it was only temporary.

Ephraim looked away and let his eyes sweep over the bar as he leaned back in his chair. "I could ask you the same thing. Won't your mate be upset with you for staying away so long."

Edwards eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "My mate?"

"The blonde one."

The vampire let out a chuckle as he reached out to take the bottle on the table to read the label, "Rosalie isn't my mate."

"Not?"

"No."

Ephraim moved his attention back to Edward and watched the vampire closely as he spoke, "She is beautiful, she seems very cunning and very strong."

"You do remember that she did nothing but insult you the last time we met."

The quileute smiled as he took a gulp from his glass, "She is angry, I can tell. The girl's existence was filled with more pain than most creatures would be able to stand and yet she was able to stand there in front of her natural enemy and call him a decrepit old codger. She might have a sharp tongue and little restraint but the girl has incredible strength."

Edward stared at the man in slight wonder. Very few tolerated Rosalie since her vain and self-centered attitude tended to ward them off and so very few really got to know her. Yet somehow this shapeshifter seemed to understand her perfectly after meeting her only once.

Ephraim raked a hand through his hair to brush back the long strands that fell in his face. "I am curious though. Is it not odd for a vampire to exist without a mate? Why not take _'Rosalie'_ as your mate?"

"Rosalie and I aren't meant to be." Edward swallowed as he set the bottle down and started sliding it from one hand to another across the table top. "When a vampire meets his mate, he'll know almost immediately. Carlisle told me, that when he met Esme he knew that she was meant to be his. But at the time Esme seemed happy, so he left her in her human life because he wouldn't dream of sending her to the same fate as his if she could live a real life with someone else. A few years later, he saw her again and this time she was miserable. Her husband treated her terribly so Carlisle took her away and made her his mate. They love each other more than anything else in this world and can't be apart for too long before they need to be near each other again."

Ephraim frowned, _'It sounds like imprinting'_

Edward wanted to ask what imprinting was, but knowing that he'd expose himself if he commented on the man's thought, he just kept talking.

"Carlisle knew the moment he met her that they were meant to be. I didn't feel that with Rosalie and it wouldn't be fair to make her my mate when her true mate could be out there waiting for her."

The man looked down at his glass and found it to be empty, so he reached over to the bottle that Edward was still fiddling with to pour himself another glass.

"So loneliness follows the immortals as well." Ephraim said as he took the bottle from the vampire and Edward froze momentarily when the quileute's fingers brushed against his.

A shiver went down Edwards spine and a warm electric spark shot up his arm, when Ephraim's hand made contact as the man's surprisingly hot skin brushed against his cold. The shifter didn't seem to feel anything though, or at least he didn't show it.

The telepath swallowed the thick lump that had suddenly formed in his throat and stared up at the man as he spoke, seeming to have momentarily lost control of his vampire intellect as the words Ephraim spoke didn't quite register in his brain.

"Loneliness?"

"It's right there in your eyes and in the way you speak about your... _parents_." Ephraim grimaced at the last word before looking back at Edward and set the bottle back down. "You envy them because they have something you desperately desire. So tell me... _Edward_, how long have you been alone?"

The vampire felt an odd sensation travel down his spine as Ephraim said his name and stared right back into the man's eyes almost trying to see down into those endless orbs. "Too long."

Ephraim blinked at the look in Edwards eyes and his eyebrows furrowed in thought, making Edward snap out of his momentary haze to sit up a little more and clear his throat.

"Since I was turned, about eighteen years."

"How old were you when you were turned?"

"Seventeen." The telepath answered before he took a deep breath and almost looked down at the table as the wet dog smell was starting to fade and Edward could smell some of the scent that used to linger around Ephraim before.

The quileute laughed and Edward looked up to find a warm smile on the man's face that made his own lips quirk up slightly as well.

"Even with the years added after your death, you are still young. There is still plenty of time for you to find the one you are meant to be with."

The vampire gave an unnecessary sigh, "How long will I have to wait?"

Ephraim stared at the vampire for a moment before setting his glass down and reached over the table to place his hand on top of Edwards head. The telepath tensed at the sudden touch but made no movement, when Ephraim's face was suddenly right in front of him before he spoke in a language Edward couldn't quite place.

"May the spirits guide you to everlasting love and may you're soulmate be blessed with the gift of life."

And before Edward could blink Ephraim suddenly moved forward to place a kiss on the vampire's forehead, before pulling back and settling into his seat.

Edward resisted the urge to touch the spot where the wolf's heat still somehow burned through his skin, suddenly thankful that he couldn't blush since he's sure he would've been bright red right at that moment.

"What was that?"

"A blessing." The man shrugged as he lifted his glass again, "Think of it as your parting gift."

The vampire gave a nod as he stayed staring at the man, "Do blessings work on the damned?"

Ephraim gave a snort, "What makes you think you have been damned?"

"I died eighteen years ago, I'm cursed to walk the earth for all eternity with no rest and I have to feed on living creatures to survive. How am I not damned?"

"Child, you are no more damned than I am." The quileute said making Edward tilt his head at the oddness of the word. No one that actually knew what he was has ever called him a child before, but hearing it said with such sincerity Edward decided that he liked it.

"Unlike me you can leave whenever you choose, you have a freedom that I can only dream of. Those with the gift of freedom cannot be damned."

There was a tone of regret in Ephraim's voice and Edward knew that somehow the man felt trapped, not surprising since being the tribe's protector meant that he had to be there at all times so he never had to option to never leave.

But still...

"You don't have to kill to survive."

"True." Ephraim said as he looked up into space and his eyebrows furrowed for a moment until he smiled and looked back down at the vampire. "Well then, if a blessing does not suffice, then I will make you a wager."

"A wager?"

"Yes," the older man grinned as he looked back towards the bar and made a random gesture with his hand. "I have finished seven bottles of this poison and I am yet to feel a thing."

An old man carrying two more bottles of whiskey walked over to them and silently set down an extra glass as well before he walked away just as silently.

Edward raised an eyebrow at the extra glass and Ephraim smirked, "He knows what I am and what you are as well."

Gold eyes went wide, "How-"

"Your family is not as subtle as they think." Ephraim interrupted as he reached up to open both bottles, "Now listen closely, as you've already said you're damned so you need all the help you can get."

Edward rolled his eyes at the man but listened none the less, "What is your name?"

The vampire frowned, "Edward Cullen?"

Ephraim gave a sigh, "I mean your full name, is it only Edward Cullen?"

"No," Edward started as he stared at the man with suspicion, "It's Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

Ephraim smiled, "Am I correct in assuming that cold ones cannot consume normal food and drink?"

The vampire gave a nod and Ephraim continued, "Good, here is the wager I propose. If you can finish seven bottles of this whiskey just as I have, if you manage to finish them all then you win."

Edward frowned since there was obviously no way he'd be able to win this bet. Just one sip of water makes his teeth ache and his stomach turn viciously until he throws up, how the hell is he supposed to finish seven bottles of whiskey?

Exactly what is this wolf up to?

"What do I get if I win?"

"Your sire said that you will return sometime from now correct."

"Yes."

"If you win, when you return you will have the full right to claim the hand of last born through my bloodline."

Edward almost gaped, "You are drunk, aren't you?"

"We both know that isn't possible."

"Then this is some kind of joke."

"It is not." The man smirked as he placed a hand over his heart, "You have my word."

The telepath stared at the man for what seemed like forever and read his thoughts for what must have been at least two minutes, but there didn't seem to be any sign that the man might be joking and or out of his mind.

Gold eyes moved down to the two open bottles in front of him and Edward silently cursed himself for what he was about to do, before lifting his hand and grabbing a bottle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many many many years had passed since then and Edward still thought of his last night in Forks as the best he's ever had. Even if he spent the rest of the following thirty minutes throwing up in the alley behind the bar while Ephraim laughed at his torment.

It was humiliating.

But still humiliation or no humiliation, Edward still won.

And he has the mark to prove it.

When Edward got back home he was greeted by a frowning Rosalie and a concerned Esme both of whom had pulled faces at the horrid smell that seemed to cling to him. Things only got worse when he started puking for three hours straight as his body reacted violently to the alcohol he'd forced down his throat.

Both Carlisle and Esme had reprimanded him for doing something as reckless as consuming food and Rosalie had called him an idiot for getting drawn in by a human.

It wasn't till Edward told them which human he was with that they changed.

Carlisle had listened in complete rapture as Edward told him about Ephraim's transformation and the telepath could see the doctor make mental notes at all the details Edward described about the shifters temperature and sudden physical rejuvenation. Esme was pleased that Edward had actually managed to have a civil conversation with someone from the reservation although she couldn't say she approved of someone coaxing Edward into doing something that might be dangerous for him and Rosalie...

Well Rosalie has never like the natives anyway so she didn't really seem to have a change of heart.

Carlisle had spent nearly two hours inspecting the bite mark on Edwards left arm, but for the life of him he couldn't understand why the mark didn't heal.

Of course Edward didn't tell them why Ephraim had bitten him in his wolf form. After all there's no reason to involve his family in that, it's not like he's planning on actually laying claim to some poor kid because of a bet their ancestor made a hundred years ago.

So why tell them about something that makes no impact in their lives whatsoever.

It's his secret to keep.

His and Ephraim's.

If Edward was being completely honest with himself he'd admit that the shifter has been on his mind since that last night in Forks. No matter where they moved to, who they met or where they lived Edwards mind would always go back to him.

It was a small inconsequential little infatuation that developed somewhere between the time that he felt the wolf's temperature from across the table and the moment he'd kissed Edward's forehead to bless him.

It was a teensy tiny little part of him that wondered what would have happened if they had stayed in Forks. Would they have just gone back to being natural enemies or would he and the shifter become friends or would they perhaps have been something more?

At that last part Edward would almost immediately feel like shit since the man was married with children and the only reason he wasn't at home with his family that night is because the vampires in Forks had forced his ability to phase and he couldn't go home until they either left or he learned to control his anger.

They are the reason Ephraim almost attacked his son, so Edward was somewhat relieved to be leaving.

But still sometimes he'd forget himself and let his mind wander into some strange little thoughts like, what would it be like if Ephraim was his mate. How would it feel if he could touch more of that unnaturally warm skin or run his hand through the beautiful and wise man's dark hair.

Then of course one of his siblings would interrupt his little fantasy and Edward would yet again feel like shit for perving after a man who was only trying to be nice to him who was also a married man with children, meant to be his natural enemy and was probably dead by now and really didn't deserve to be perved after by his natural enemy in the form of a very hormonal seventeen year old whose loneliness knew no bounds and apparently had no shame in perving after the beautiful and wise.

Edward almost sighed as he stood in the place where he first met Ephraim all those years ago. The vampire took a deep breath almost hoping that the quileute's scent had somehow been preserved over the years but it wasn't. All the telepath could pick up was that disgusting scent of wet dog but even that somehow had his heart aching in sadness.

"Edward is something wrong?"

Edward looked up to find Jasper staring at him with concern while Alice stood by his side biting her lip the way she always did when she knew something was about to happen. But they were there to meet with the wolves and tell them of their return so Edward didn't think much of it at the time.

"I'm fine Jasper."

Alice and Jasper joined their family a few years ago, making them the newest addition of the Cullen kids. It didn't take long for Edward to accept Alice as his newest sister since the pixie's enthusiasm and and bright personality could make anyone fall in love with her on the spot. While Jasper and Edward had an odd sort of understanding, where the two could simply be in the same room for hours without saying a word and Edward would still find it to be the best company in the world.

You know, other than Ephraim's.

Jasper gave a nod when Rosalie suddenly spoke and Edward almost groaned.

"No he's not, Edward is still pining after that long dead mutt of his."

"He wasn't a mutt Rosalie." Edward snapped at the blonde only serving to make her smirk.

"Wow, seventy years and still so touchy when it come's to _'him'_." The vampire drawled as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Who knows, maybe his great great grand-kid will be here today and you'll get a second chance with a brand new dog."

Now there's a thought.

Despite the obvious insult that Rosalie used Edward can't deny that the thought has been on his mind ever since Carlisle announced that they were moving back to Forks.

Of course Edward wasn't planning on invoking the right that Ephraim had given him all those years ago, he still had just the slightest bit of hope that he might form some sort of relationship with the man's heirs.

In all honesty it was a terrible and slightly creepy thought, but Edward really hoped that he could have some kind of a connection with them. That they could become friends, or at least be civil with each other, because the telepath knew that nothing would break his heart more than if _'his' _legacy became his enemy.

"Rosalie, that's enough!" Esme scolded making her daughter huff as she turned towards Emmett who's expression was twisted in confusion.

"Hey bro, how come he bit you if all you did was talk."

As predicted, Rosalie did find her own mate and Edward could admit that Emmett suited Rosalie much more than he ever could. Although its true that Emmett always makes sure that Rosalie doesn't go off the rails completely too often, it's also true that that the blonde could do no wrong in Emmett's eyes.

She was his angel.

Yet again all those around him were happy with those they were meant to spend eternity with while he remained alone.

Exactly when is Ephraim's blessing supposed to kick in?

"No reason," Edward shrugged, "I made him angry and he accidentally changed."

"Exactly," Carisle said as he looked over his children, "That's why it's important for all of you to behave and not upset any of them."

"It could be that, or it could be that things got a little out of hand between _him _and Edward and he tried to bite Edward somewhere else but missed."

The telepath's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open in a slight gape as he stared at his sister. Deep harrowing unimaginably scorching embarrassment surged through him, because admittedly he's thought about that too.

Jasper who was aware of Edward's deep embarrassment smirked as he watched his brother when Alice suddenly pulled away from Jasper and appeared right in front of Edward.

"Rosalie, I think it's best if you don't say anything when the wolves arrive." Carlisle said calmly and Rosalie frowned.

"But-"

"No buts."

"Edward."

Edward finally seemed to snap out of his shock and he looked down to find the pixie wringing her hands together nervously before she looked up at him and spoke.

"Edward no matter what happens, you need to keep yourself calm."

Edward frowned at his sister, "What?"

"Just stay calm."

"Alice what are you-"

Alice didn't answer him as she quickly went back to Jasper's side. Edward was about to go ask her what she meant when a loud howl broke through the air and the vampire's all tensed as the heavy scent of shifter filled the air.

Edward took a deep breath and almost gasped when he was hit with his scent, only this time it was so much more than what it was before.

It was richer, sweeter so much stronger than it was all those years ago when Edward could mostly smell the shifter's horrible wolf scent.

"Damn Edward, you were right. They do reek like wet dog." Rosalie sneered as she swallowed and immediately stopped herself from breathing.

"Rosalie, remember what I said." Carlisle warned as he glanced at his daughter.

Although Edward was much too preoccupied to give too much to what Rosalie was saying. The vampire's thoughts were riddled with all kinds of thoughts running through his mind all at once.

But one thought was very clear.

_'Mate'_

At that Edward's head snapped back to Alice and the girls words came back to him. So the vampire took a deep breath in an effort to calm his nerves but all that served to do was fill his lungs with that absolutely delicious scent so Edward stopped breathing all together.

A wave of calm suddenly washed over him and Edward felt his muscles relax before looking over towards Jasper and gifting his brother a grateful nod.

"Here they come."

Carlisle said as he stepped forward and before anything else could be said a large black wolf appeared from the tree's followed by six others all growling and snarling angrily.

Edward's eyes went wide and a breath forced itself in through his nose when his eyes fell on a large wolf with russet brown fur.

Ephraim's wolf.

The same one that had bitten him all those years ago. The scar on Edward's arm started to burn.

The wolves came to a stop just behind their half of the treaty line and after a sharp bark from the black wolf up front the others fell silent.

"Sam Uley am I correct?"

The wolf's head gave a subtle dip and Carlisle smiled making the wolf's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, would it possible for you to change back to your human forms so we'd be able to understand each other better?"

Sam's mind was filled with mistrust, the wolf had no desire to be vulnerable and without protection in his human form, but nonetheless he relented and looked back towards the russet wolf beside him and they both disappeared into the tree's before they came back and Edward's world came to a stand still.

The man beside the boy cleared his throat as he folded his arms over his chest, while the other wolves kept glaring at the olympic coven.

"I am Sam Uley and this is Jacob Black my beta."

Jacob.

He was perfect, similar to Ephraim but also so different.

Long thick raven hair went down to his shoulders while the boy's (because he really couldn't be older than sixteen) round puppy like face made him look absolutely adorable. Deep russet skin stretched across his frame and the most beautiful pair of deep brown eyes stared back at Edward, so different than Ephraim's fierce black ones but they still somehow held the same warmth and slight heartache.

What Edward wouldn't do to take that heartache away.

The scar on Edwards arm started burning even more and Jacob stumbled and almost fell when Sam caught him as he quickly shook his head.

_'Woah, what was that?'_

"Jacob are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm-Argh!" The shifter fell again and Edward moved to step forward when the wolves growled and he was forced to stay back.

The scar on Edward's arm began to throb painfully and the telepath let out a hiss as he pulled it up against his chest, when Carlisle was suddenly standing beside him.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"It's-"

"AHHH! FUCK!" Edward looked back up and saw Jacob writhing on the floor while Sam crouched down beside him.

"Jake, Jacob what's wrong?!"

Edward's scar became even more painful and the vampire hissed loudly making some of the wolves look back at him while his own family suddenly gathered around him.

"Edward, son what's wrong?" Esme asked as she stood right beside him. Rosalie looked from Edward back to the shifters suspiciously.

"It's that scar isn't it? The one _'he' _gave you."

Carlisle locked eyes with Edward at Rosalie's words, another throb of pain came and this time Edward's knees buckled beneath him before Emmett caught him and held him upright.

"Edward exactly what happened the night Ephraim bit you?" The doctor asked and at that Sam froze before looking back at the Cullens all of whom had gathered around one that seemed to be in a great deal of pain.

"You are Edward Cullen?" Shifters all looked up at where Sam was staring and Edward gave a nod even though his body was starting to crumble under the pain his arm was forcing on him.

The alpha shut his eyes and gave a heavy sigh before he started cursing under his breath. Jacob let out another bone chilling scream and one of the wolves started to whimper as the boy writhed on the ground when Sam suddenly slipped his hands underneath him and lifted him up off the ground.

The wolves could only watch as Sam stood up and walked right across the treaty. Carlisle blinked in surprise as the wolf carried Jacob right over to them, before he stopped and glared down at Edward. The alpha seemed to ignore the questioning gazes around him completely as his attention focused solely on the vampire.

"Ah." Jacob let out a soft gasp and his body started to still before he fell unconscious, somehow making Sam curse even more.

"Our archives tell us, that many years ago you met Ephraim Black and he gave you a mark on your arm."

Edward took a deep breath as the pain started to fade a little, "Yes."

Sam looked up at Emmett who was still holding Edward up before he spoke, "Let him go."

Emmett frowned and looked up at Carlisle who gave a nod and Emmett set his brother down on the ground. Edward stumbled a bit until he regained his footing and Sam looked down at the sleeping shifter in his arms before stepping forward and stretching out his arms towards Edward and the vampire cradled Jacob's unconscious and slightly larger body in his arms.

A sudden wave of overwhelming calm flowed through him and Edward felt warmth rise up through his chest and spread right through his body.

Jacob seemed to move in his sleep and the wolf moved closer into Edward's embrace when Carlisle suddenly spoke.

"Sam what's going on?"

Sam took a deep breath and spoke in as steady a voice he could manage. "By order of the bargain struck by Ephraim Black. I Samuel Uley hereby give Jacob Ephraim Black to Edward Anthony Mason Cullen as his right of claim to the Black legacy."

All the wolves simultaneously growled and snarled and barked while the vampire's could only gape at the alpha's word's.

All except for Emmett who quite elegantly asked,

"Well what the fuck does that mean?"

Edward, who had yet to tear his eyes away from Jacob's sleeping form answered.

"It means he's mine."

**A/N: again next chapter should be up soon**

**But you can review if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: yeah, this story.**

**This story's gotten complicated. I realise that trying to limit it at two chapters isn't going to work so... As much as I really wanted to avoid doing two big Twilight stories at the same time, I now realise that I have no choice.**

**But I mean still, I like being challenged so let's do this. **

**I hope you like the next chapter, sorry for the wait.**

**Usual apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Jacob."

Cold.

Jacob hasn't felt cold since before his transformation. His skin has been burning with a constant heat for months, but now he feels cold. Slow trails were made all the way up his arms along his chest and down his side.

The shifter leaned into the touch, letting out a sigh as a content hum thrummed all throughout his body.

It felt so good.

It felt right, like the cold was meant to be there. Like it's been with him since forever and would always been there as well.

"Jacob."

The shifter's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring up at the clear blue sky.

He was laying on grass in the middle of a field somewhere. From what he could tell, there were flowers everywhere, tree's surrounding the open area while sunlight beamed down from above. The shifter looked around, he's seen this place before. A long time ago just a few weeks after his mother passed but the twins still lived at home.

He hasn't been back there for a while, there was just so much to deal with with his father and sisters that there just wasn't ever any time.

"Jacob."

Cold sweeped across the shifters skin and Jacob couldn't help but sigh as he leaned into the feeling.

"The choice is yours Jacob."

Jacob pushed himself up on his arms, resisting the urge to shut his eyes and let out a soft moan at the cold that still moved across his skin. The shifter blinked in surprise when he saw the man sitting beside him.

He was sitting with legs pulled up and his arms resting on his knees. He had long black hair and dark russet skin. The man glanced down at him and gave him a smile before looking back up at the sky.

He looked oddly familiar.

"Who are you?"

The man shrugged, "Who I am is of no consequence, all that matters is the future that waits for you."

"What do you mean?" Jacob sat up and stared at the man with a frown when he could feel that cold press softly against a spot on his forehead and he let out a deep breath to shut his eyes for a moment.

"That is what I mean." The man chuckled as he leaned his head back a bit. "He's waiting for you, all you have to do now is go to him."

Jacob tried to open his eyes as he whispered, "Who is?"

"You know his name, you've known it since the moment you were born."

Another cold touch and Jacob couldn't help but breathe.

"Edward."

The man chuckled, "Exactly. He is a strange one, but I have a good feeling about him. He will be good for you... and you for him."

Jacob frowned when the cold was suddenly gone, leaving nothing but that familiar heat that he's felt since the first time he phased, "I don't understand."

"You will." The man said staring right into Jacob's eyes to hold his gaze. "The choice is yours. You can choose to accept him or reject him, just remember this; there will be consequences to both choices. On one hand you have a path leads to happiness but that one is filled with many obstacles and hardships. On the other you have a path that leads to pain, unfortunately that one is also filled with many obstacles as well. It's up to you to decide which path to take."

"And how do I know which path to take?"

The man looked away with a sigh, "That is the problem isn't it? I can't help you with that Jacob."

The shifter frowned as he felt a slight ache in his side that made him cringe. The man looked back down towards him and gave a small smile as he spoke, "It's time for you to go. Remember what I said Jacob. The choice, whichever path you choose to take, is completely up to you. Once you make that choice, everything else will fall into place."

"But what-AH!"

Jacob fell over onto his side, breathing harshly while his arms wrapped tight around his waist.

"Don't worry." This time the man's smile turned into a wide grin, "You're not the only one whose life will become more interesting."

"What-"

Another ache and everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob.

Jacob Black, Jacob Black, Jacob Black.

Jacob Ephraim Black.

His Jacob Black.

Edward sat beside the boy sleeping on his bed with a warm smile as he gazed down at him, running his fingers through the shifter's long raven hair while the boy only seemed to lean a little further into his touch.

His mate, his other half.

The person he's meant to spend the rest of his eternity with.

He's right there lying on Edward's bed and he's perfect.

The telepath leaned down towards Jacob's neck and took a deep breath of his scent.

It was different from Ephraim's scent, wonderfully different in fact.

It was free of the wet dog edge, all sweet earth and rain, deep and rich.

Edward could sit there for hours just breathing Jacob in, staring at the boy and running his hand across his skin.

It was just as hot as he imagined it would be all those years ago in the bar with Ephraim. A burning heat that seeped right through his skin down to his bones and Edward couldn't help but sigh every time their skin made contact.

Jacob seemed to be going through the same thing, he'd always lean into Edward's touch and breathe into his hand or move a little further into the cold.

Of course Jacob hasn't woken up yet, he's been out like a light ever since he dropped at the treaty line.

Sam and the rest of the pack had been less than willing to leave Jacob alone in the Olympic coven's care but apparently it was necessary.

_"He isn't yours!" The alpha snapped irritably with a growl in his voice before he huffed out an angered breath, "We just need time to figure things out. Jacob can't come home yet."_

Jacob needed to stay with Edward until the next day before he could be allowed to go home and since the alpha wasn't budging as far as the treaty is concerned, that meant that Jacob had to go with Edward.

Sam said that the mark that Ephraim gave Edward was a blood bond. A mark that Alpha's used to make on one another during negotiations in order to insure that any promises that were made between packs and tribes, could never be broken. Because if someone tried to break it, both of the parties involved would die.

It was an ancient ritual they'd long ago stopped practising but for some reason Ephraim chose to make a blood bond with Edward.

And of course none of the wolves were pleased.

It made no sense whatsoever, for Ephraim to not only make a blood bond with a vampire but for that bond to demand that the last born in his blood line be given to said vampire?

It was completely mind blowing.

Which is why Sam had all but demanded to know what happened that night and exactly why Ephraim made such a deal, but Edward didn't tell him.

Well not all of it anyway.

Edward just said that he and Ephraim came to an understanding of sorts and that he didn't know that the man had been so serious about it at the time.

Which is true if you think about it. He and Ephraim did come to an understanding and he honestly didn't think that the man was serious when he made that bet all those years ago.

Even Edward was confused as to Ephraim's motives for making their wager and actually making it this binding. It made no sense whatsoever, but Edward couldn't honestly say that he wasn't grateful for it. How could he say that when that seemingly insignificant little bet had given him his mate?

His very own piece of happiness, just the way that Ephraim promised he would have it.

It's a selfish thought of course Edward knows that, but he's been alone for so long. Watching his family find love and happiness and smiling on as they moved on in their lives, shouldn't he be selfish just this once if it meant finally getting the chance to be truly happy himself?

Edward thinks he can.

The telepath leaned down to kiss Jacob's cheek before pulling back to watch as the boy turned on his side towards him and he smiled as he carded a hand through Jacob's hair when a voice suddenly interrupted him by the door.

"Edward. Come downstairs for a moment we need to talk." Edward bit back a sigh at the sound of Carlisle's voice, of course he knew this was coming. He knew that his family bought the story he'd told Sam at the treaty line about just as much as the alpha did and would question him about it at some point. Edward was just hoping that he'd get to have a little more time with Jacob before that happened.

"I don't want to leave Jacob alone." Edward said quietly as he brushed the back of his fingers against the shifter's cheek. "What if he wakes up and I'm not here?"

"I think it would be more of a shock if he woke up with you by his side." Carlisle said as he turned around to walk back down the stairs. "Come downstairs son, we all have advanced hearing. If Jacob wakes up or if he should go into distress we will hear him."

Edward sighed as he leaned forward to place one more kiss on the boy's forehead before getting up from the bed. Jacob leaned into the spot that Edward vacated and the shifter's eyebrows furrowed slightly until they released and he slumped into the bed.

The vampire turned around and walked out of the room, through the hall and down the stairs as he tried to prepare himself for what lay waiting for him in the living room. Edward took a deep breath as he walked around the corner into the room and walked over towards the only vacant seat in the room before looking up at his family.

Carlisle sat on the arm rest of the chair where Esme sat, both with concerned expressions while Emmett sat on the love seat next to Rosalie looking completely confused while the blonde just glared at Edward with a disgusted sneer.

Jasper looked a lot more composed as he stared curiously at Edward while Alice served to be the only truly friendly face as she openly smiled at her brother.

Once the telepath was settled in his seat Carlisle opened his mouth to speak when Rosalie beat him to it.

"Edward, what the fuck is going on?"

"Rosalie." Esme scolded while the doctor gave a sigh, but let it go since it was a question they all wanted an answer to.

"What do you mean?"

Maybe he could stall a little longer.

"Why did that wolf promise you his great grand kid?" Emmett asked with a frown and Edward sighed as he looked away from the intruding stares of his family members. Well, they say if you do it quickly it hurts less.

Like ripping off a band-aid right? Not that Edward knows what that feels like, but still.

"I-...when I was in the bar with Ephraim, he-we made a bet."

"A bet?" Jasper asked as he blinked in surprise and Edward took a deep breath.

"Yes a bet, he said that if I win he'll give me the right of claim over the hand of the last born through his bloodline. But I didn't think he was serious at the time."

Esme gasped and Carlisle gaped, Emmett just stared while Rosalie blinked in surprise. Jasper's head gave a slight tilt as an odd little smile spread over his lips, "He promised you one of his bloodline, on a bet. Why on earth would he do that?"

Edward glanced up at Jasper before lifting a hand towards the spot on his forehead and ran his hand through his hair. "We really did come to an understanding that night. I think he was trying to help me, in some twisted way and... I felt comfortable around him and I told him things... I told him things I've never told anyone before. Not even you Carlisle. He was understanding, kind and so-just... He was _so beautiful_. It felt right being around him."

The doctor blinked in surprise and he leaned forward a bit as he took the younger man in, "You felt like he was your mate?"

Rosalie's eyes went wide and Edward shook his head, "No, but it felt close enough to seem like it. Something was definitely pulling me towards him, I just didn't know what it was at the time."

"You think Jacob is what was pulling you towards him?" Esme asked, her eyes free from any judgement and Edward gave a nod. "Maybe."

"Oh you cannot be serious?!" Rosalie almost screeched as she looked over the room. "Are you trying to say that your mate is a dog?!"

"He's not a dog, Rosalie." Edward snapped as he glared at the blonde while she just glared back, "Whatever he is, he's dangerous. Can you imagine what the wolves must be planning right now because you just had to pull a stupid move like this? Who knows what they'll do once they find out a vampire stole one of their own through a _bet_."

"Maybe not," Jasper said thoughtfully as all eyes fell on him, "Think about it, Jacob is Ephraim's last heir meaning he's Billy Black's son and Billy's the chief of the tribe. If what Sam said about this blood bond is true, then killing or even hurting Edward would mean killing or hurting Jacob. It's clear that they can't stay too far apart either, so in a way this could be a good thing."

"Why's that?" Emmett asked and the blonde answered.

"They can't hurt Edward, because then they'd hurt Jacob. So they won't try to start a fight since there's too high a risk of Edward and Jacob getting hurt in the process and they know that we can't hurt Jacob since we risk hurting Edward too. Sam already mentioned that the treaty will need to be changed because of this new... Arrangement. Edward's bet with Ephraim might actually be our guarantee at safety."

"Or they could make the treaty stretch as far as Edward is concerned." Carlisle pointed out and Jasper gave a nod.

"That's a possibility. But remember the wolves were forced to trust us with Jacob's safety when he came here, even if the treaty only included Edward, there'd still be a level of trust they'd need to give us and with that trust comes security."

"I don't want to use Jacob like some kind of pawn." Edward said and Jasper smiled, "He wouldn't be a pawn. We have to trust them as much with you as they'd trust us with Jacob. Remember, if the treaty only does include you, you'd have to enter shifter country on your own. It's a mutual arrangement."

"Like Romeo and Juliet! You know, only without the dying." Alice suddenly chirped, speaking for the first time since he went downstairs. Rosalie looked at her like she was insane but that didn't make the pixie's grin falter in the slightest. "You and Jacob could bring peace between us and the wolves. Oh isn't it wonderful, I just knew the moment I saw him, he would be perfect! I mean, he's beautiful isn't he Edward?"

"Alice, did you know this was going to happen?"

All eyes fell on the pixie and Alice's eyes went wide as she quickly looked away down into her lap.

Edward gaped as he stared at his sister until he spoke, "Alice how long have you been seeing him?"

Alice gave a sigh as she picked at a strand of her hair, "Three months, ever since Carlisle announced that we were moving here. At first I couldn't see anything, Edwards future just vanished but then a few weeks later it all got clearer and I could see visions of him with Edward, but I still can't see him with the wolves for some reason."

"Alice what the hell?!" Rosalie screeched and the pixie shrank back a little at the sound.

"I wasn't sure at first! There's always so much fog around my visions of the wolves I can't figure out what's real and what's not. But then when we got to the border this morning I saw a vision of Edward getting attacked by one of the wolves and-"

"You saw what?" Edwards eyes went wide and Alice took a deep breath as she spoke.

"In the vision, I saw you lose control when you caught Jacob's scent. You ran over the border and one of the wolves attacked you when you tried to go near Jacob. That's why I told you to stay calm, but I wasn't sure if it would actually happen or not since everything before and after was nothing but one big blank space of nothing!"

"You still should have said something!" Rosalie snapped with a glare when Carlisle suddenly raised his hand.

"Alright, everyone just calm down. Getting upset won't help anyone, least of all Edward or Jacob." The doctor said calmly before taking a deep breath, Jasper immediately sent out calming waves all across the the room causing Rosalie to sink back into her spot beside Emmett while Edward took a deep breath as Carlisle spoke, "Thank you Jasper. Now then, Alice have you seen anything else that we should be worried about? Anything at all."

"Only what I saw happen today." Alice said with a sigh as she placed both hands on her lap. "Like I said before, for some reason I can't see around the wolves. The only one I see is Jacob, except-"

Edward immediately sat up at that, "Except what?"

"I keep getting flashes of someone, I think it's one of the wolves but I don't know which one." Alice said as her eyebrows furrowed for a moment and Edward reached into his sister's mind seeing flashes of... Something.

There were definitely people, shaky voices and dark tanned skin, grey fur. But there was also so much mist mixed in between that he couldn't really make out much.

Rosalie gave an annoyed growl, "Great, that means another dog is going to be sniffing around here too, doesn't it?"

"That might not be such a bad thing." Jasper reasoned, "It could mean that the treaty is changed in our favour."

"Or it could mean that we're getting infested."

"Rosalie." Edward warned while Rosalie just rolled her eyes at him and Esme let out a soft sigh, "Whatever, these other visions mean, Edward is going to have our support in his relationship with Jacob, right?"

"Of course." Carlisle gave a nod and Alice did the same. Jasper shrugged while Rosalie gave a scoff, when Esme's eyes narrowed down at the blonde and she repeated. "Isn't that right, children?"

"Yes, mother." Rosalie ground out, folding her arms across her chest when Emmett suddenly spoke with a thoughtful look on his face. "Wait, so this means Edward's gay, right?"

The telepath rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his seat and Emmett grinned as he looked over towards Jasper, "I totally told you so, pay up."

"Emmett, honestly." Esme sighed while Alice smiled and Edward gaped when Jasper moved to pull his wallet out of his pocket.

"You were betting on me?"

"In my defence, I never expected to lose." Jasper shrugged as he stood up and handed Emmett a few bills only for Rosalie to snatch them away making her mate give a pout. "Seriously though, it was obvious with how hung up you were over the last dog."

"Rosalie, don't be mean." Alice scolded before Edward could do it first, but the telepath still glared. "He's going to be part of our family now. Even if you don't like him, the least you could do is be civil."

"Look it's not like I have anything against the mu-..." Rosalie sighed when she caught the collective glares all aimed at her before she rephrased, "Against Jacob, if he truly makes Edward happy then I might even manage to force myself to stomach the smell. I'm just worried about how all of this will affect us, that's all. I mean, if the Volturi find out about this, we're basically screwed."

Shit, the Volturi. Edward didn't even think about them.

"They won't find out."

"Can you guarantee that they won't? And even if they don't, we still have to worry about the wolves. If they freak out and we're forced to leave then what happens to you and Jacob?"

"We will cross that bridge once we get to it, Rosalie." Carlisle said calmly after seeing the panic start to build on Edwards face, "For now, we need to focus on making Jacob feel welcome. I can't imagine that he'll feel very comfortable knowing that he's in a house filled with vampires once he wakes up."

At that Esme almost immediately shot out of her seat, "Oh God, we don't have any food. Shifter's eat food, right? The poor boy will probably be starving once he wakes up. I'll need to run to the store."

"As long as you don't literally run there." Carlisle chuckled when his mate gave his arm a playful slap before quickly pressing a kiss on his cheek, "I'll be back soon." And with that Esme disappeared first towards the kitchen before the door front door closed to signal her exit.

Edward let out a deep sigh as he leaned back against his seat, for now he has his family's support or at least most of his family's support anyway.

"Edward." The telepath looked up to find Alice sitting on the armrest of his seat, practically bouncing as she spoke, "He really is beautiful though, isn't he?"

"He's perfect." Edward said after a moment and Alice looked close to squealing when Rosalie spoke.

"Well at least this way you'll stop perving over his great great grandfather."

If vampire's could blush Edward's face would be pink, the vampire stuttered for a moment. "I was-wasn't perving over Ephraim."

"Sure you weren't." Emmett smirked and Edward had to fight back the urge to pout, "I just admired him that's all, besides Jacob is my mate. He's the one that matters."

Just then Edward's arm started to burn making him cringe for a second when Rosalie spoke again.

"Either way, I guess it could be kinda nice having a pet around the house. Oh but remember, it's your job to potty train him Edward."

Jasper and Emmett both laughed while Alice shook her head at her sister.

"Rosalie." Carlisle scolded and the blonde just grinned, "Please try to behave yourself once Jacob wakes up."

This time Edward didn't even look up at the insult as his arm throbbed to attention. The telepath hissed out in pain making six pairs of eyes snap towards him.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Alice asked placing a hand on his shoulder when-

"AH!"

"Jacob?" Edward barely spared his family members a glance as he darted up the stairs towards his room where Jacob was writhing and gasping in pain against the bed. The shifter was covered in sweat as his back arched off the bed and he let out another cry of pain.

"Jacob... Shh it's alright, calm down." Edward said softly as he knelt beside the bed and placed his hand on the shifter's forehead. The burning ache in his arm vanished almost immediately and Jacob let out a gasp and a soft moan before he sank back into the bed.

"It's alright. I'm right here." His chest heaved under heavy panting breaths and Edward leaned forward to kiss his cheek when the shifter's eyes fluttered open.

Edward pulled back, but didn't remove his hand from the shifter's heated skin. Brown eyes filled with confusion stared back at the vampire until Jacob suddenly flinched and immediately moved away from his touch.

_'What-... Who's'_

"Jacob, calm down."

The wolf's eyes flickered around the room when his nose gave a twitch and he cringed.

_'Fuck this place reeks, it smells like-'_

Brown eyes went wide.

_'VAMPIRE'_

"What the-... Where the hell, am I?!" Edward opened his mouth to speak when the shifter's eyes narrowed down at him as he growled, "You're one of those leeches... The ones that came back."

The telepath resisted the urge to cringe when his mate called him a _leech_, but still tried to stay calm. He could sense Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett on the other side of the wall. Ready to jump in, in case Jacob lost control. But Edward knew that three more vampires suddenly appearing in the room would undoubtedly cause Jacob to phase and they'd have an even bigger problem on their hands.

So Edward stayed calm, making sure to keep both hands on the bed where Jacob could see them as he spoke.

"You passed out on the treaty line so my family and I brought you here. My name is Edward, Edward Cullen. You're Jacob Black, right?"

Duh, but Edward figured a formal introduction would probably be the best place to start in order to get the shifter calm.

"Why the hell-" Jacob paused as his eyes suddenly filled with realisation and Edward blinked as the shifter's eyes suddenly started swirling with images. There was a field, flowers and trees. A man that looked like... Ephraim.

Edward blinked in surprise when Jacob spoke.

"You're, Edward?"

The telepath pushed those thoughts aside and gave a nod, "Yes."

Jacob's mind started to fill with confusion, "You're a vampire?"

"Yes, I am."

The shifter's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his thoughts started swirling even faster, going so fast Edward could barely keep track of them. Are all shifter thoughts this unrestrained or is Jacob really just this confused?

"Jacob, I-"

"No, no it can't be. You can't be him." Jacob said moving back further on the bed. Edward took a deep breath, "I don't know what to tell you Jacob."

"You don't need to tell me anything." Jacob immediately turned around towards the large window behind him. Edward saw the shifter's thoughts of phasing so he moved before Jacob could get off the bed, taking hold of Jacob's shoulders to keep him still.

"Jacob, just calm-... Jacob?" Edward frowned when Jacob almost seemed to go weak under his touch as the shifter had to grab a hold of Edward's arms to keep himself steady.

"What... The hell?" Jacob gasped as he took deep breaths while Edward's head gave a slight tilt of confusion. The telepath let go of Jacob's left shoulder to brush the back of his finger's against the shifter's cheek and Jacob moaned.

_'Oh fuck, that feels good... It kinda feels like-'_

"You're-You're... Edward?" The shifter asked as his eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into Edward's touch, making the vampire smile in amusement as he let his hand drift down to the boy's throat.

"Yes."

"And you're a vampire?"

_'Please say no, please say no. Please say you're just really really cold and smelly cause you're sick or something. You can't feel this good and be a bloodsucker'_

A small part of Edward wished that he could tell Jacob just that, but he'd be lying if he did.

"I am a vampire, yes."

"Oh shit." Jacob said as he leaned forward resting his head against Edward's shoulder and took a deep breath, running his nose up the side of the vampire's neck, behind his ear. Edward stayed still and just let him, Jacob's hands fell down to the vampire's hips and he pressed even closer.

_'God, he even smells good but why does the rest of the room reek so bad?'_

As Jacob kept scenting him, Edward resisted the urge to moan at the heat that pressed up against him. Burning through his skin while the shifter's scent filled his senses and made him feel just a little bit light headed.

But-... Focus! He needs to focus.

_'A leech? A fucking leech? Really Jacob, really?!'_

"I am so fucked." Jacob groaned and Edward let out a chuckle as he shrugged, "I suppose that makes two of us."

"Wow, you two don't waste any time, do you?"

The spell immediately broke as the sound of Emmett's booming voice came from the doorway and they broke apart.

Jacob blushed when he saw the two standing by the door, but didn't move away from Edward either. Jasper just gave an amused smile while Edward sighed in frustration as Emmett continued, "You're not even going to make him buy you dinner first, wolf boy?"

Jacob's blush got darker and Edward rolled his eyes, "Jacob these are my brothers, that's Jasper and the loud mouth is Emmett."

Emmett gave a scoff and the shifter awkwardly cleared his throat to give a weak, "Hi."

"I guess Edward was right," Jasper suddenly started drawing Jacob's attention. "Shifters really don't get cold."

_'What?'_

Jacob frowned when the blonde's eyes moved downwards and stayed there, causing the shifter's face to catch in a horrible blush and he ducked down to grab the sheet that had fallen off the bed to cover himself up as he only just realised that he was completely naked.

_'Fuck, as if things could get any worse.'_

Emmett laughed. Jacob's face was flushed with heat as he groaned in shame and Edward just sighed.

"Get the hell out."

**A/N: yup**

**So before anyone asks; no I won't be breaking up any of the already established couples. Rosalie/Emmett, Esme/Carlisle and Alice/Jasper are going to stay just as they are. I just have a couple of ideas in mind for some other stuff.**

**No threesomes either, at least I don't think so anyway.**

**By the way I got a review a really long time ago, I can't remember from who, but they asked if Edward was going to be the submissive in this fic.**

**Obviously you've never read any of my other fics so here's the answer: no.**

**I never have nor will I ever write a fic where Jacob is the top and Edward is the bottom. That's just not going to happen. I feel like I should make this clear right now, cause I know when I read a fic that's like twenty chapters long and like eighteen chapters down I discover that the person I want to top is actually the bottom, I get super upset. Yeah, yeah if the fic is good then it doesn't really matter. But honestly that just ruins the whole thing for me, I mean I guess it's O.K if they switch but... O.K now I'm rambling.**

**So, here's your warning so you don't waste your time and get upset. I really wouldn't take it personally if you stopped reading this fic because of it but I don't write top Jacob fics. That's **_**not **_**going to happen... Well except in the case of Jacob/Embry but that's a whole other fic entirely which will be posted once it's finished.**

**Someday, anyway**

**As for those who are going to read this regardless**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: right, let's do this**

**Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate all of them. I got a lot of interesting opinions on the whole top vs bottom Jacob thing for responses see bottom of the page.**

**There has been a change in plans. I am not going to discuss these plans with you right now, mostly because I'm an incorrigible tease, but also because I'm pretty sure you'll be able to see where I'm going with the story in this chapter.**

**If not… my bad. Hopefully I'll be able to clear up more in the upcoming chapters **

**However if you want a hint to start guessing; if I could rename this fic I would call it **_**Hellfire**_**. You know, Hunchback of Notre-dame with minister Frollo. **

**That being said Ephraim's bet with Edward will still have an impact on the story. Oh yeah and I remember a while back someone asking if there will be m-preg in this story the answer is yes, however it will not be Edward and Jacob getting pregnant at least not at first only later. **

**Usual apologies**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapter**

"And you were so beautiful too, such a shame."

"Please let me go, I'll do anything!"

"Too late."

A scream and a sickening crack followed by an agonizingly slow rip before the girl's body and severed head landed on the ground with a sickening thud and Demetri could do nothing more than roll his eyes from his spot perched up on a nearby trash can in the middle of the alley way as Felix dusted himself off before giving a frown as he stared down at a speck of blood on his otherwise spotless silk shirt.

"That took longer than expected."

"It would have taken less time if you didn't insist on flirting with every pretty face we are meant to be hunting." Demetri said with a bored sigh as he threw a lighter at the other and Felix rolled his eyes in return when he caught it, "Just because I am technically dead does not mean that I should start behaving like it brother."

Demetri just chuckled as he watched Felix drag the other dead bodies lying nearby closer and put them in a pile before setting them on fire, the way they disposed of all of the vampires they were tasked to hunt after being found guilty of a crime against vampire kind.

This group specifically was found guilty of…

Guilty of… What did they do again?

"Felix, remind me why were sent to hunt the Mercury coven."

The larger vampire shrugged as he grabbed a severed arm he hadn't noticed earlier and threw it into the pyre. "Lord Aro never gave us a reason."

Demetri frowned a bit at that but in the end he just shrugged and leaned back against the wall with one leg pulled up on top of the trash can while the other dangled off of the side.

What does it matter either way? They must have done something wrong, broken some kind of law or done something that would lead to a threat against the Volturi empire, so there's no point in concerning himself with the how's or why's of the situation, they were a threat and the threat is now neutralized.

End of story.

Of course sometimes Demetri couldn't help but wonder from time to time and he'd let his mind wander into some unimportant vague little spaces. He'd question Aro's motives or actions when his reasons for doing certain things didn't seem immediately apparent to him, sometimes he'd even feel the slightest inkling of displeasure at the thought that maybe his lord's actions might be wrong or uncalled for. But those thoughts never stayed too long since he'd eventually just shrug it off. He's a member of the guard after all, a valued member of the guard so really he had no reason to question Aro or anyone else for that matter.

Part of him knew that it was Chelsea's influence that kept him so loyal to the Volturi, he isn't an idiot after all none of them are. But at the same time Demetri didn't particularly care. He preferred being a member of the Volturi to being a part of his old coven. After all Amun was superstitious and controlling and Demetri didn't have half as much freedom in with the Egyptian coven as he had with the Volturi, leaving them was a more conscious decision on Demetri's part and Chelsea actually had very little to do with that his choice. Now he was with the Volturi because of her influence yes but also because he honestly had no reason to leave.

'He's a good deal going for him so far' as the human's say, so why on earth would he want to leave?

Demetri stared into the bright flames of the pyre burning in front of them and let his hand rest on his perched knee. The smell was disgusting but after a few hundred years of being exposed to vampire executions it didn't really bother him much. Of course Felix wasn't of the same opinion

"Disgusting. To think that such a foul stench could come from such a pretty face, how disappointing." Demetri rolled his eyes at his coven mate for what had to be the hundredth time that night. He and Felix have been working together for more decades and it still never ceases to amaze him how the man could go from fawning over a beautiful face to ripping it apart mere moments later.

It was his vice, Felix had a weakness for pretty things, what's worse is the fact that he's a shameless flirt. Demetri had to put up with his less than subtle advances those first few years that he was working with the man, not that he held that kind of attraction towards his coven mate since Felix didn't really seem to have much of a taste for men but he did so enjoy getting under people's skin. Fortunately he never let that weakness get in the way of a hunt or an order given from Aro so they were never compromised in that way.

"You do realize that you would smell the same way if you were executed and burnt."

"It's a good thing that'll never happen then." Felix answered as he snatched up his jacket next to the tracker and pulled it in in one fluid movement and Demetri slid to the edge of the trash can as he spoke, "All the same, we should be getting back to Volterra."

"Come now brother, the night is still young and we're standing in the feeding epicenter of London England." Felix said stepping back with his arms stretched out to his sides before lowering them with a devilish smirk, "I'm sure we have just a few hours to enjoy the sights, take in the local scenery-"

"Seduce a few mortals?" Demetri asked with an arched brow as he hopped off the trash can and Felix's smirk stayed just the way it was, "If there's time."

Demetri gave a snort as he pulled his phone out of his pockets to check for any messages from Aro while Felix moved closer. "Aren't you tired of feeding on roman blood? Having the same familiar bodies warm your bed. I know I am."

Demetri looked up at that, "You aren't honestly thinking of bedding a human are you?"

"No of course not, a normal human would ever be able to survive a night with me." Demetri ignored the arrogance he heard at the last part as he just kept scrolling through his phone, "But there are other things we could indulge in so why not indulge?"

"Because it's a waste of time." The tracker said dryly as he shut off the phone's screen and slid it into his pocket and looked up to find the taller man standing there with an honest to goodness pout and he sighed, "What other pleasures could you possibly indulge in with a human besides feeding Felix?"

"I don't know. No one knows, the possibilities could be endless but for some reason no one has tried."

"Including you." Demetri said folding his arms across his chest with an incredulous look on his face, "Decades have gone by centuries and you only now decide to try and indulge in the humans. Honestly what has come over you?"

Felix shrugged, "Nothing I suppose I'm just bored. Restless and to be honest I've always wondered."

"Wondered what?"

"Remember when we were hunting the werewolves with Lord Caius, their skin was warm, incredibly hot in fact and they weren't all completely unattractive."

"So you wondered what it would be like to fuck one of them?" Demetri said bluntly and got nothing but another shrug in response, "Bestiality, really Felix? Why aren't I surprised?"

Felix rolled his eyes, "It was an idea."

"An idea lord Caius would have you executed for."

"I don't see how that matters since they've all been exterminated." Felix sighed, "My point is that I want to try something new, aren't you bored with doing the same thing over and over again without any change. It's been centuries brother you can't seriously be satisfied with things as they are."

"I'm satisfied with my place in the guard."

"I'm not talking about the guard." Felix growled out in exasperation, "I'm talking about everything else. Because, honestly Demetri, I am bored out of my mind, aren't you?"

Demetri just shook his head, "If you're so bored then why not take a mate? I'm sure that would keep you occupied."

Felix pulled a face, "I'm still much too young for that, besides who would I choose? The women in Volterra are terribly uninteresting and I don't want to bind myself to someone who'll just leave me feeling bored all over again once I lose interest in them."

"So you want to go looking for a mortal?"

"I want to try something new; we aren't due back for at least two more days so why not have some fun?"

Demetri gave a sigh as he shut his eyes for a moment and nodded his head against his better judgment, "Fine, but only because it would be best if we feed before entering the walls of Volterra."

Felix gave a wide grin, "Great. It'll be fantastic you'll see."

"It better be." Demetri said and the taller man just laughed as he led the way out of the alley as the embers from the pyre still burned brightly behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_This is so good'_

Edward smiled as he watched the shifter sitting on the other side of the table, before frowning at the scent that was temporarily wrapped all around Jacob's form as he wolfed down his food, no pun intended.

For the moment Jacob was surrounded in Emmett's scent, due to the fact that Jacob didn't have any clothes of his own on him and he simply refused to go running around bloodsucker central in nothing but his birthday suit. But Jacob couldn't go home just yet and none of Edward's clothes fit so he was forced to borrow some of Emmett's clothing instead.

Emmett's clothes were still a little too big for him but, Jacob didn't mind too much. Even if he complained about how he'd be smelling like the undead for the next two weeks every five minutes in his head, he was just grateful to be wearing something since Edward's constant attention on him was making things uncomfortable enough already.

For his part Edward didn't like the fact that Jacob was wearing someone else's clothing and now basically smelled like he was mated with his brother, but he could both hear and sense Jacob's discomfort with his new surroundings, so he didn't say anything about it. After all, it's only temporary.

That's what Edward kept telling himself as the moments went by in order to stop himself from ordering the shifter to take those clothes off _right fucking now_ or maybe even tearing them off himself, since he knew that probably wouldn't go down very well. Even if he could practically feel Emmett's scent sinking into Jacob's skin.

Edward bit back a sigh.

He hasn't told Jacob about the fact that the shifter was his mate yet. It didn't seem like quite the right time, what with Jacob coming to the sudden realization that his great grandfather sold him off to an ancient vampire before he was even born and as a result he would be forced to spend the rest of his life with said ancient vampire or at least within its immediate proximity at all times. He figured he should at least let Jacob get used to the idea of being around him first before springing the whole eternal mate of a parasite thing on him

From what Edward understood, Jacob knew about the deal that Ephraim made with the telepath all those years ago. Apparently that information has been passed down from one member of their family to the next since the alpha's death, in the event that the Cullens had returned to Forks sooner and someone else in Ephraim's blood line was meant to fulfill the bargain instead. At that moment Edward became immensely grateful for the fact that they returned to Forks when they did, cause if they'd returned earlier or later it might have made things decidedly more complicated.

So yeah, Jacob knew basics of what was going on but he didn't know everything.

Although he did seem to have quite the reaction to Edward's scent, it wasn't disgust the way that Jacob seemed to react to the rest of his family but comfort and relief. Jacob seemed to crumble apart when Edward got close and really didn't understand why. For the most part Jacob blamed the blood bond for screwing with his head and making his mind go all fuzzy at the leech's scent, but at the same time Edward kept catching glimpses of some kind of memory from Jacob's mind.

He saw flowers and a field, a deep blue sky and a man although he looked like Ephraim the first time he saw Jacob's thoughts, the figures face was now cast in shadows almost like Jacob couldn't really remember what he looked like and so Edward wasn't sure. But something about the memory had Jacob worried and confused, he didn't need Jasper's abilities to tell him that the emotion in Jacob's eyes was confusion. Although Jacob didn't really say anything either.

There was a slightly uncomfortable aura of silence that had fallen between them ever since Jasper and Emmett interrupted them.

Jacob was uncomfortable, he felt awkward about being in a house with what was meant to be his mortal enemy while at the same time struggling with the feelings he'd suddenly developed for said enemy, despite the fact that they'd only just met.

Jacob wasn't sure what to do or how to behave. Half of him wanted to be rude and tell the vampires off and get the hell out of there as soon as possible but the other half wanted to stay with Edward. To just talk to the vampire a little more and take in that scent that consistently made his brain malfunction.

Edward bit back a soft snort, pretending like he didn't catch Jacob glance up at him as he ate before his cheeks suddenly flushed with heat and he had to look away all over again.

'_God, why does he have to sit there and just watch me eat? Why didn't I make that other vampire stay'_

Other vampire referring to Esme.

Emmett and Rosalie went out into the woods to hunt after Carlisle decided that it might be best that Jacob at least get used to being in a house of vampires, before being introduced to the entire family all at once.

Translation; It might be best that Jacob have at least more than an hour awake before he's introduced to Rosalie.

The blonde had just rolled her eyes and huffed out a sigh as she left, saying something about letting Edward have some private time with his new pet.

Alice and Jasper were in the den, with the blonde reading a book and Alice already in full shopping mode as she went through countless magazines, trying to decide exactly how she'd dress her knew brother since she couldn't just use her sight on Jacob and figure it out that way.

Apparently Alice could see Jacob in her visions yes, but they were always foggy and they usually became even foggier whenever it seemed like one of the other wolves was involved. Carlisle was up stairs working on figuring out exactly why Alice couldn't see the shifters clearly and Esme disappeared out into the back yard as soon as she'd made Jacob something to eat and left him alone with Edward.

The motherly vampire seemed thrilled to finally have someone that she could cook for who could actually eat her food, especially since Jacob seemed to have such a big appetite as well. The telepath had to fight back against a grin when Esme suddenly barged into his room twenty minutes ago and dragged Jacob out into the dining room so he could eat while Jacob just followed on behind her with his cheeks stained red.

In any other circumstance Jacob probably wouldn't have let Esme come near him let alone take his arm and drag him around, but again Jacob was feeling beyond awkward and seemed to just be going along with it.

Thankfully, Jacob seemed to like Esme; Alice's bright bubbly personality disturbed him a bit but he was slowly warming up to her, Carlisle seemed alright and Jasper well… Jacob found Jasper to be somewhat creepy, so he didn't like Jasper but he certainly didn't dislike him either. Apparently the fact that Jasper was Alice's mate bought the blonde some extra points so Edward figured that they'd probably get along better in the future.

Hopefully things with Jacob will go just as well when he finally meets Emmett and Rosalie, although Edward is pretty sure they won't.

That time Edward couldn't help but sigh.

"So, uhm-" Edward blinked in surprise at the sound of Jacob's voice and looked up to see the shifter stare down at his sandwich for a moment, like it could help him form the words that he needed to say. Edward just waited patiently not saying a word, trying his hardest not to read the shifter's thoughts since he really didn't want to make Jacob feel any less comfortable than he already was. He's going to tell Jacob about his abilities, of course he is, just not yet. Jacob just gave a sheepish grin, "Want some?"

That's not what he wanted to ask, but Edward smiled all the same, "Oh no thanks, vampires don't eat food or drink anything really. A single sip of water is capable of making us sick for hours."

"Right," Jacob nodded, "So that part of the legends is true, you only drink blood?"

"Yes."

"Human blood."

Edward shifted in his seat a bit, "Most of our kind does, but my family, we only feed on animals. None of us would ever dream of touching a human."

'_So he says'_ Jacob thought as he started picking at the fries on his plate and Edward resisted the urge to sigh yet again. Of course Edward understands that it'll take time before Jacob accepts him and what he is, but that didn't make the comments he heard from his mate's mind about his kind sting any less.

"What happens when you go out into the sun?" Jacob asked and his head gave a slight tilt and his eyes sparked with curiosity although Edward knew that still wasn't what he really wanted to ask, "Sam says that you can but you don't for some reason, does the sun make you weak or something?"

Edward inwardly cringed since that is one of the things that he hated most about vampirism that he really didn't want to talk about.

The sparkling.

Edward hated the way his skin would sparkle and gleam whenever it got hit by the rays of the sun, not only was it a glaringly obvious sign of how different he was from the rest of the human race but it was also, in his opinion, unbearably gaudy as well.

I mean honestly of all the defects that vampires could have had, they just have to sparkle in the sun. Edward would have preferred it if it was more like Bram Stoker's Dracula and they burst into flames when they went into the sun. Then again, bursting into flames probably would have made things a lot more difficult for them.

Still as Jacob waited for an answer Edward couldn't find it in him to answer directly so he just smiled and said, "Maybe we could go for a run and I'll show you what happens."

Jacob blinked in surprise, "A run?"

"Yes," Edward's smile grew a little more, "We could go hunting sometime. I hunt with my siblings sometimes but they can get a little annoying so I usually go on my own. But I wouldn't mind the company if you wanted to join me."

"Yeah, I don't know."

"Why not? You've hunted in your wolf form before right? Although I've never gone running with a shape shifter before, it could be fun."

Jacob let out a sigh, "The only thing I've chased down after phasing is a le-… vampire. It's hard for me to control myself when I'm like that sometimes so I really don't think that's a good idea."

'_I don't want to hurt you.'_

Edward frowned, "So you've never even eaten in your wolf form before?"

"No not really." Jacob shrugged, "I haven't really done anything like that, mostly just patrols with the pack. I only phased about two weeks ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there was a vampire that kept trespassing on the land, he wasn't like you guys though his eyes were red and he was wild, like he didn't have any control over himself. He came near my house, I phased and I killed him."

That last part was said quickly, with Jacob obviously straining to keep his voice as neutral and emotionless as possible but his eyes betrayed him and suddenly Edward remembered just how young Jacob is.

Much too young to be dealing with the things he's dealing with now and for a moment the telepath felt guilty for piling himself right on top of all the other problems that Jacob had. It really isn't fair.

"I'm sure you'll learn to control it eventually." Edward offered and Jacob gave a snort, "Maybe. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did he tell you why he did it? My great grandfather," Jacob cringed almost like he only just realized exactly how old Edward must be, _'Jesus, he's probably ancient'_ Edward resisted the urge to pout while Jacob just took a deep breath and finished, "Ephraim, did he tell you why he _tied_ us together?"

There's the question he really wanted to ask.

Edward hesitated, he really didn't want to tell Jacob the truth just yet, somehow telling the Quileute boy that Edward got him in a whiskey drinking game seemed like a very very bad idea but he couldn't keep it a secret forever.

He'd find out eventually and Edward dreaded the idea of Emmett, Jasper, Alice or worst of all Rosalie telling him that their current situation was a product of a drunken bet. Not that either Edward or Ephraim were drunk at the time when they made the bet but still.

Jacob waited and Edward took a deep breath to brace for whatever reaction he'd get once he's said it when-

"The pack is here." Jasper said as he suddenly appeared in the archway leading to the dining room when Alice suddenly appeared beside him as well with a soft smile on her face.

'_My my my, aren't we distracted today.' _

Edward blinked in surprise when he realized that he'd been so focused on Jacob that he didn't hear the wolves coming or even catch their scent before sending his sister a glare making the pixie giggle with amusement. Jacob immediately got up from his seat and headed to the front door Edward followed but not too closely and he could hear Carlisle coming down the stairs behind them while Esme appeared from the back yard.

The moment they stepped outside onto the front porch, Edward was immensely grateful for the coverage that their home's location offered them since he didn't even want to think about what a human might do if they just happened to walk by right at that moment.

Sam suddenly appeared from the long line of trees in front of the house in his cut offs and Edward took a moment to pick the shifters minds. For the most part they were just confused and worried about Jacob; apparently something during their meeting with the council went well.

'_At least he's still alive'_

'_For now'_

'_Do you think that Cullen would want to try and change him?'_

No absolutely not, under no circumstances whatsoever.

Edward would never even dream of Jacob through that kind of pain and torment.

'_It doesn't matter either way; the treaty says he can't even if he wants to'_

'_if he tries he dies.'_ Agreed, although that voice that spoke last seemed to be a little angrier than the others, Edward looked up just in time to see Jasper frown as he stared at the large silver wolf in the back before bringing his gaze over to Jacob.

'_Jealousy?'_ This time it was Edward's turn to frown when Sam suddenly spoke drawing their attention.

"Jacob, are you alright?"

Jacob gave a snort, "What do you think?"

Edward rolled his eyes, Jacob flushed just a little. '_He's the only reason I still feel sane right now and I have no fucking clue why. Why does my life have to suck so bad?'_

Sam just gave Jacob a sympathetic smile, "You can come home in a few hours. Billy says that the bond should be strong enough for you two to be apart by then, or at least enough for you to only have to see each other once a day."

"Seriously?"

"Well it's either that or you do something for the bond to get stronger so you don't have to see each other as much."

"And how would they do that?" Sam's eyes snapped over to Carlisle as he spoke and the alpha visibly took in a deep breath before he spoke, "They'd need to do an intimate act; either kiss or, well…"

'_Fuck each other's brains out' _

'_Oh come on Leah!'_

'_I really didn't need that kind of visual'_

'_That's so gross!'_ The wolves started growling and yelping among themselves while the smaller grey wolf seemed much too amused for its own good. Jacob couldn't hear them the way Edward could but he understood the implication if that deep blush is anything to go by.

'_Oh God, kill me now.'_

Edward let out a chuckle Jacob looked up at him and glared before Sam spoke again.

"Either way the council's decided to adjust the terms of the treaty but it only goes as far as… Edward."

Alice's head gave a tilt, "Meaning?"

"Meaning he's the only one that's allowed to come onto our land, he can bring one of you along with him, but only _one_ of you. If any of you try to cross the border alone, you die."

Jasper seemed to think this information over in his head and Alice just beamed since things were going great as far as she was concerned.

"The council has decided that Edward will be treated in the same way as an imprint." Jacobs' eyes went wide and he stared back at his alpha in shock, "But-… Sam-"

"You're bound to him Jacob; he might as well be your imprint." Sam sighed, "Look you don't have to fall in love with him, just stick close and play nice."

And just then Edward remembered how Ephraim had mentioned imprinting when they were together all those years ago and he couldn't help but ask, "What's an imprint?"

Much to his surprise, Jacob is the one that answered, although the way he spoke seemed a bit mechanical. Like he was just repeating something he'd read.

"An imprint is sacred in the eyes of the tribe. It's the wolf's other half… the one you're meant to spend the rest of your life with. When a wolf imprints, their entire world revolves around their imprinted and absolutely nothing else matters. A wolf can't exist without his imprinted and because of that the imprint is to be protected by the pack at all times."

"Exactly," Sam said as he raked a hand through his hair, "Jacob we'll be back to come get you later… Doctor Cullen, the treaty still applies to you and the rest of your children even if it doesn't apply to Edward."

"Of course." Carlisle smiled and Sam just nodded as he turned away. "Let's go."

'_Later Jake.'_ A bright voice called just before Sam disappeared between the trees and the shifters followed.

"Well that went much better than I expected." Alice chirped and Carlisle just gave a snort as they went back inside the house, Jasper paused to stare at the shifter for a moment before looking up at Edward, _'He's confused, he wants you but he doesn't understand why. Just give him time Edward, he'll come around'_

Edward bit back a sigh as watched his mate. Jacob was staring down at the porch beneath his feet with his arms wrapped tight around his waist as one word kept coming back to him over and over again, _'Imprint, my imprint does that mean… maybe-'_

Jacob is confused and as much as it pains him to do it, Edward is willing to hold back and give Jacob some space so he could try and figure things out.

His waited this long after all; he can wait a little longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caius watched the two before him with mild amusement as they gave Aro their report of their last hunt. To the naked eye they looked quite composed, nothing seemed odd or out of place but of course a vampire could see so much more than just the superficial image before them. To the vampire eye they looked disheveled, their clothes didn't seem to fit quite right and they had light almost indiscernible marks on their skin, which would probably be healed and completely nonexistent in a few hours. And then of course there were the smells, most of which were human. There was blood, sweat and the strangely enough both male and female scents of lust and desire on them, not to mention the vampires own pheromones which indicated sexual activities which had taken place at least ten hours before.

Such scents weren't uncommon when hunting humans but there was much more than there was meant to be.

Obviously Felix and Demetri did more than just hunt down the Mercury coven before returning to Volterra, it's quite obvious that every vampire in the guard could smell that but Aro didn't pry as he asked them about their mission choosing to stick only to the details of the hunt and the information that the Mercury coven divulged to them before they were executed.

Caius listened as Demetri spoke but he wasn't really paying attention, such trivial little matters as executing a coven simply because they managed to anger Aro in some way may have been of interest to him but alas Caius didn't really care for such affairs. Yes, he's attracted to violence, bloodshed and war but this wasn't war. It was Aro proving a point of what would happen to any that defy him, which still might have been interesting if his brother had allowed him to go after the coven instead of Felix and Demetri. Not that they weren't worthy of taking on such a task, it's just that Caius prefers experiencing the violence and carnage of bloodshed himself to hearing about it.

He's a _hands on type of guy_, as the mortals like to say.

But alas it's been decades since the last war. The Romanian's have been keeping a low profile and there hasn't been a werewolf sighting in centuries and Caius was getting restless. All this passive behavior was starting to wear on him and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Of course they had executions right there within the walls of Volterra that he would conduct himself but it was never enough to scratch that itch.

The blonde glanced up at Aro, feeling anger and frustration bubble up inside of him but knowing that there was absolutely nothing that he could do about it, absolutely nothing he would do about it. Not that he wasn't capable but because he knew he wouldn't be able to. Not as long as that overwhelming sense of loyalty continued to burn deeply in his veins and that thought irked him.

Caius is aware of the fact that his loyalty towards Aro and the guard was Chelsea's doing, he isn't so stupid that he wouldn't know when his thoughts and emotions were being meddled with. But he also knew that as long as Chelsea kept using that ability against him he wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.

Annoying little wench, the only thing saving her from death is the fact that killing her would earn displeasure from Aro and the loyalty he felt towards both him and the Volturi didn't allow for such actions.

So instead Caius turned his attention back on Felix and Demetri and a feeling of slight envy rose up in him. Aro sent them out on most of the hunts and executions he needed to have done although that was hardly the war that Caius craved, at least it was something. The blonde resisted the urge to give a snort at the scents he could still smell all over the two.

Attempting such things with mere mortals, the notion was ridiculous. Mortals are too weak, too frail to withstand a vampire's strength however Caius could admit that there was something appealing about mating a human. It was their warmth, Caius knew this. that warmth that poured from every drop of blood that rushed through their veins. That's what attracted them to the humans. They are cold after all so the quest for warmth wasn't all that odd.

But Caius also knew that human warmth was actually quite inferior when compared to the warmth of other creatures. Werewolves to be more precise, and at that thought Caius had to fight back against the urge to shut his eyes and moan.

Anthenodora didn't know of all the things he did when he was hunting the wolves. She knew of the killings and the executions but she didn't know everything and quite frankly she had no reason to know. His dear sweet mate had no reason to know of all the depravities and sins he committed in those years that he sought to destroy the wolves.

Even Demetri and Felix were left blissfully unaware since he made sure that they remained none the wiser, of course Aro knew but again he didn't pry. Aro tended to allow those in his service to take part in whatever pleasures they desired to take part in so long as they didn't threaten the Volturi Empire.

But Caius remembers a hunt, it was one of the last ones he had in the extermination of the wolves. Among those beasts that he took such joy in destroying was a young man with raven hair, his eyes were wild and full of defiance and life and his skin burned with warmth so intense it was like touching solid fire. The boy managed to escape him a few times during those months and that fact infuriated Caius until he caught the boy one night in the absence of the full moon. The excitement joy he felt at finally capturing the beast overruled all rational and civilized thought and Caius slipped, he made a mistake.

He allowed the boy to seduce him to use the inherent vampire weakness of body heat against him and managed to escape Caius yet again, but not before the blonde got a taste of what the boy had to offer to indulge in that heat and feel it burn into his skin and sear right down to his very core. And suddenly Caius wanted more, he needed more.

So it turned into a little game, an arrangement of sorts between them. The boy would let Caius indulge in his heat, use his body however he wanted and then he'd be allowed to escape until the next time that Caius found him again. Unlike humans the wolf didn't crack or break or even bruise for too long, Caius could use his strength his full strength without even giving a second thought to the harms he might be causing to the living creature in his arms, he never had to worry about making the boy's heart stop.

This little game went on for months, with Caius killing any other wolves he found along the way until one night when it all came to an end. They'd found all the wolves, leaving the boy as the only one left to kill and so Caius really had no choice, but instead of tearing him apart and setting his corpse on fire Caius fed off of him.

He drank slowly from the vein in the boy's neck marveling at the searing heat that burned down his throat and the addictive taste of blood that wasn't completely human but not quite the same as animal blood either until there was nothing left and the boy was dead.

Centuries ago but Caius could still taste it, still feel the wolf's heat burning through his skin and driving him insane with lust, compared to that human blood was nothing.

But alas there hasn't been another werewolf sighting in centuries so Caius had forced those urges back to the deepest recesses of his mind and contented himself with the privileges that Volterra had to offer.

What other option does he have?

"You've done well," Aro started with a slight smile the one he used to praise all of his underlings in a way that said, 'thank you for doing my meaningless dirty work which makes no real impact to my reign' Caius resisted the urge to laugh at the thought as Aro finished, "However I have a new mission I would like you to undertake."

Oh? Caius sat up a little at that, maybe this could be something of interest.

"I want you to find the Olympic coven and make sure they are adhering to our laws as they should be."

And at that the blonde almost immediately sank back into his seat.

Of course, the Cullens. Caius can never understand this ridiculous obsession his brother seemed to have with the coven. Granted it had great talent, talent that would rightly be very useful to the guard but they weren't so talented that Aro absolutely had to have them. Then again Aro had never wanted Carlisle to leave the Volturi he saw potential in the man but alas he left before Aro could get Chelsea's influence on him and he was lost forever.

Still, they had no interest in joining them and they probably never would. It would be better if they just rid themselves of the Olympic coven and were done with it, but Aro was stubborn so Caius' insistent suggestions always went ignored. So instead of sharing his thoughts on the matter, Caius just watched as Aro dismissed the two and let his thoughts wander as the next two came to deliver news on their assignment.

He thought of dark skin and wild defiant eyes.

Raven hair and intoxicating blood that burned with the promise of pleasures so intense that they could enslave any that were fortunate enough to experience them.

He thought of the unbreakable warmth and heat and lust and as thoughts took over his mind he cared for nothing else.

**A/N: yeah**

**So anywho as for the reviews yeah I get it, Jacob is an alpha so it makes sense for him to be the more dominant partner but for me I need a little more than he's an alpha for it to count as a valid reason as to why the guy should top. The way I look at it is like this; if Edward wasn't a vampire and Jacob wasn't a werewolf and you take absolutely nothing other than their core personality traits into consideration, how would it work then. Cause for me Jacob always seemed like a really sweet guy that just got a raw deal with Bella and the whole shape shifter thing. While Edward is kinda I dunno **_**save me from myself**_** hopeless romantic right, with a bit of a possessive edge to him. Jealous tendencies, kinda spoilt, more mature however his maturity is more broody than anything else. But more than that think of it in a more real life context non-vampire Edward and non-werewolf Jacob are together who's more likely to take the lead in the physical aspect of their relationship and don't just think of it in terms of **_**actual **_**physics. Because believe me there are ways to consummate a relationship regardless of what size anyone is.**

**For references see… O.K let's just say I've seen enough porn and read enough yaoi manga to understand that size really doesn't mean much **

**And I just admitted that I've seen porn *face palm followed by sigh***

**I'm not taking that back though cause I needed to make a point and it's totally true.**

**But I mean, still, that's just me and I have read some fantastic bottom Edward top Jacob fanfics, that just isn't my style. We're all entitled to our own opinions and I actually enjoyed the reviews on the last chapter its good getting different points of view. So tell me who do you prefer to top and why, if you want to.**

**As for the story, I want to do something with Felix but I honestly have no idea who to pair him up with. There are going to be a lot of shifter/vampire pairings in this-excluding Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme of course-so I'm not sure if I want to go that exact same route with him.**

**I was thinking Eric, just cause why the fuck not plus the guy barely gets any love from the movies, books or fanfics, but for the most part I'm not sure.**

**Maybe Quil… I dunno**

**Oh and P.S; for those of you who are interested I wrote another vampire story and put it on my archive of our own account. I didn't put it on fanfiction dot net cause there's nowhere to put it since it is an original work, I based it on a bunch of guys I know. It's part of a series called **_**Twenty year thirst**_**: The first one which is the main story is called **_**Vampire pet**_** and the other two are side stories to the main one and their called **_**Possession**_** and **_**House of wolves**_**. I'm not putting **_**House of Wolves**_** up just yet, there's a whole threesome thing going on and a lot of pure vampire politics I need to work through so not sure when that'll be finished. Anyway, check it out if you're up for it. My profile name on ao3 is still FrankieQuinn13 **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For more information for further updates please see my profile **

**Sorry for the long wait**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**I've been occupied for various personal reasons, but I never stopped writing so…**

**From what I understand in the books Marcus is around 19 years old and in the movies he's like late thirties-forties. In the books Caius is in his late thirties and in the movie he's like 19. **

**For the sake of clarity, in this one Marcus is 19 and Caius is 35. (Physically speaking of course.)**

**This chapter: **_**Drug Ballad**_** by Eminem**

**Usual apologies**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Edward and Jacob at school, cut off to Marcus cut to Paul in woods**

"Hey, you're Jacob right?"

Jacob looked up to find a figure standing in front of him. He was Asian, had an average height, black hair, soft pitch black eyes and pale skin. Cute, is the first word that came to mind and the shifter immediately had to force that thought away when another one of Edward and what he would think of that suddenly came to mind. Resisting the urge to sigh Jacob stood up straight from his spot against the wall where he'd been waiting for the past ten minutes, tugging his backpack up over his shoulder a little more as he gave the other a slight smile.

"Uh, yeah, you're Eric?"

"Yeah, welcome to Forks high." Eric said returning the smile and Jacob actually felt himself start to relax a little despite the tension that's clung to his skin, since his father announced that he'd be transferred to Forks High and living with Charlie for the foreseeable future.

Apparently Billy thought it might make things easier, what with Edward going to Forks and his family not being allowed on the reservation. Jacob tried to explain that he wouldn't have to move to Forks since the elders were adjusting the treaty to help ease their situation a bit but Billy insisted and Jacob agreed that in a lot of ways, moving to Forks would be easier. Plus, this way Edward's threats of transferring to the rez high school were a little less likely. Not that he'd made any explicit threats, but he asked about midyear transfers to La Push high a few more than Jacob was comfortable with.

Honestly seeing Edward every day is one thing, but having the vampire right there at his school. A vampire among the many Quileute students, most of which were very much aware of the legends and some of whom actually believed them. Jacob didn't even want to think about the repercussions if that ever happened.

The pack came back to pick him up after the first time, well Sam came anyway. He asked Jacob about the Cullens, what they were like and if they told him the real reason as to why Ephraim would sign his own offspring off like that but Jacob couldn't answer him. He'd asked Edward but then the pack arrived before the vampire could answer him and after being told that the tribe now considered a vampire to be his imprint well, let's just say it slipped the shifter's mind.

When they got back to Jacob's house, he found his father waiting for him in the living room. Jacob braced himself for whatever was set to happen next as Sam gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze, telling him that he didn't have to go on patrol that night as he left before Billy asked him to sit down.

It was quiet and awkward, the TV was off and Billy didn't say anything for the first minute after Jacob sat down until the older man seemed to take a deep breath before he offered Jacob a smile and asked.

"So what's he like?"

That is not what Jacob expected his father to say, not that he'd had any guesses to begin with. Fuck, Jacob doesn't even know how he feels right at that very moment.

What do you do when you find out that your mortal enemy has now become what is quite literally the most important person in your life?

Besides the tribe's decision and what Sam told him, Jacob knew that Edward was important to him, incredibly important. He wanted Edward in a way that he knew wasn't normal since Edward is a guy and a vampire and therefore supposed to be his mortal enemy. Sitting right there in front of his father minutes after leaving the Cullen house, Jacob missed Edward. If he'd actually imprinted on the vampire then this whole situation might have been a little easier to swallow but he didn't. There's no real reason as to why he suddenly feels the way he does, I mean he barely even knows Edward but he knows without a shadow of a doubt that he wants him. Jacob just can't figure out why.

All the same, "so what's he like?" was not the question that Jacob had been expecting and for a moment he was caught completely off guard.

"I-I don't know he's alright I guess." The shifter let out a frustrated sigh, "Dad is that really all you have to say? What's he like?"

"I'm not sure if there's anything else I can say son." Billy said taking another deep breath, "We knew that they'd come back eventually and we knew that he'd probably be with them, I guess we just didn't think anything would come from it if he did. From what we know, the tribe back then didn't think much of it either, they didn't think it was real even when Ephraim insisted on putting it in the archives and making sure that every alpha after him knew what needed to be done. The idea of giving your last born child to a vampire, Jake you hear how insane that sounds right, no one thought it was real. But now-"

"Now I have to pay the price?" Jacob asked as he got up and started pacing and Billy sighed, "Jacob-"

"I'm bound to him now, I have to see him every day and I have all these feelings that I shouldn't be having, thinking about things I shouldn't be thinking." Jacob was close to ranting at that point and he just huffed out an angered breath, "I don't want this dad."

Billy braced his elbow on the arm of his wheelchair while the other pushed his long hair back over his shoulder, "Blood bonds can't be broken Jacob, Sue and the rest of the other elders are looking into it but from what they can tell so far, there isn't much they can do."

"So that's it? I have to deal with a vampire because of some deal Ephraim made with him fuck knows when?!" Jacob asked glaring into space as he kept pacing while Billy just watched, "Why didn't he bind the leech to himself, why pass it off to someone that didn't even ask for it?"

Billy just watched Jacob pace for a few more moments before he finally spoke, "I don't know, Jacob. No one knows exactly what Ephraim was thinking when he struck that deal. But I know that he's always had the tribe and his family's best interests at heart."

Jacob gave a snort at that as he kept pacing, "Yeah right."

"Jacob show some respect," Billy warned before taking another deep breath, "I'm not asking you to bend over backwards for this vampire. I'm asking you to just try and figure out whatever it is that Ephraim saw in him." Billy raked a hand through his years looking worn beyond his years and Jacob paused to just watch the older man as he spoke. "Like I said before, the council is looking for a cure but for now just be civil. The mark will protect you so neither he nor anyone from his coven would be able to harm you without harming him as well. Even if this ends up turning into a permanent situation, there must have been some reason why Ephraim did what he did, in the end this could end up working out well for everyone."

Jacob looked away with a sigh of frustration, "You know for once I was kind of hoping you'd be more upset about this. I got grounded for skipping out on patrol last week but this week I get bound to a vampire and you're telling me to play nice."

Billy let out a chuckle, "This isn't your fault Jacob, none of it is. I suppose at this point, I just want to make sure that you're safe. Like I said before, this might end up being a good thing. Before you turned, part of me actually hoped that the shifter gene would skip you like it skipped me. I didn't want you getting involved in any of this even though I knew it would happen eventually. But now, there's a chance that you won't be in as much danger as before. As much as I hate to admit it, an alliance with the vampires could only help to make Forks a safer place."

Jacob paused to sit back down on the couch as he let his elbows rest on his knees and stared down at his hands as he spoke, "I guess, I just wish I didn't have to be sacrificed for that to happen."

Billy looked up sharply at the teen and his mouth turned down in a slight frown, "You are not a sacrifice Jacob. You have the opportunity to bring peace between the tribe and the Cullens, to ensure the reservation's safety." Jacob just let out a deep breath and Billy moved closer to take his son's hands into his own and offered him a small smile, "I know that you never wanted to be alpha and I know that you never asked for any of this. But you have the potential to do so much good Jacob, this thing with Edward Cullen this doesn't change who you are. It seems horrible and believe me when I say that I was not pleased when I found out about it. But if I have to choose between dealing with a vampire and losing my son, I'm willing to play nice with a bunch of leeches. This will all work out somehow. Ephraim obviously saw something good in Cullen. Maybe, maybe after some time you'll see it as well."

Jacob took in deep steady breaths as he walked along the hallway with Eric by his side as the raven haired teen pointed out classrooms and explained which way what was.

He's nervous, partly because of the fact that he was starting at a new school right in the middle of the year and also partly because he knew that he would run into Edward at some point.

Edward was in a higher grade than he was so it's not like Jacob was scared that they'd end up sitting next to one another in class or whatever, it's just that-

Jacob could smell him.

The shifter caught the faint scent of leech the moment he got out of the car after Charlie dropped him off and it only got stronger once he was actually in the schools main building. It was incredibly unsettling, especially since Jacob could pick up Edward's scent in the other burning bleach smells the shifter assumes belonged to the vampire's siblings, and it was all he could do not to jump right out of his skin whenever he heard a door open or a locker slam. Jacob doesn't know what he'd do if he ran into Edward at this point, he just knows that he really really doesn't want to. Despite the spark of anticipation that thought brought, because part of him really really does want to run into Edward, see him and just breathe him in.

This is going to be a long day.

"Looks like we have the same classes," Eric suddenly said as they passed the biology class and the Quileute looked down at the shorter teen to find him running his eyes over his class schedule. "It can get a little tricky navigating around here for the first time so, I can show you around all day if you want."

Jacob gave a small smile, "Thanks that'd actually help a lot."

In both finding his way around and coming up with an excuse to escape Edward should Jacob run into him at any point.

Eric nodded and it was quiet for a few more moments before the raven haired teen glanced up at Jacob briefly biting his lip before he asked, "Hey, do you mind if I ask why you transferred here? I mean, you guys usually just go to school on the reservation so-"

"Uh it's complicated, some stuff just came up with my family and… my dad thought it would be better if I transferred out."

"Oh O.K," Eric said just as he made a right turn into the next hallway, "So did you guys move into Forks?"

"No, my Dad's still on the reservation but I'm living with Chief Swan for now… till they figure things out back on the rez."

"Chief Swan huh." Eric gave him a wry smile, "It's cool anyway, you transferring here I mean. Not a lot happens around Forks so, you'll be the shiny new toy."

Jacob let out a sigh of frustration, "Great."

"Don't worry it wears out fast, I mean, it didn't take long for everyone to stop ogling the Cullens, although I guess they still get a lot of attention."

"Cullens?" Jacob almost paused.

Eric gave a snort, "Yeah, don't worry you'll see them soon enough. Although I wouldn't recommend talking to them, they're kinda… reclusive."

Made sense, with them being vampires and all, they'd probably need to stay as far away from the human population as possible. But that just begs the question as to why they even bothered going to school at all. There's another question he never asked Edward.

"Alright, homeroom." Eric said stopping by a door on the side of the hallway beside a fountain, giving the taller teen a smile as he reached for the door, "Ready?"

Jacob huffed out a sigh, "No, but I don't really think I have a choice."

Eric gave a snort as he turned the door knob and opened the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning, noon, night.

Morning, noon, night.

Night, morning, noon.

Noon, night, morning.

Noon, noon, morning.

Night, morning, night.

It really didn't matter anymore. As far as Marcus was concerned it was all the same to him. He didn't see the sun rise, didn't notice the heat and bright light of the midday or take note of the stars that glittered at night.

There's no point.

The figure in his arms ceased her movements and went completely still, Marcus just briefly noted how her heart stilled and her skin slowly lost its warmth before he pulled away and dropped her body to the ground. She had dark hair and green eyes, her skin was pale with the slightest hint of a rosy glow underneath her cheeks prior to when Marcus fed from her of course with the lightest sprinkle of brown freckles under each eye. She was actually quite lovely.

But that didn't stop Aro from slitting her throat and tossing her at Marcus' feet, it didn't stop Marcus from feeding on her until her heart stopped either.

Of course if Marcus had it his way he wouldn't even have glanced at the girl once she landed in front of him, but he had his orders. Aro ordered him to feed and thanks to Chelsea's influence, Marcus couldn't refuse. Marcus wondered sometimes, if Chelsea knew just how much certain members of the guard loathed her, if she knew just what they might have done with her by now if it weren't for her gift. Then again Marcus knew that even if she did know it really wouldn't matter. Thanks to Corin, Chelsea was satisfied with her place in the guard and that probably wouldn't change any time soon.

It was an interesting, very delicate little game that Aro was playing.

The guard stays loyal to him because of Chelsea, Chelsea stays loyal to him because of Corin and Corin stayed faithful to him out of nothing more than fear. Because if she releases her influence then it would be more than likely that Chelsea would release hers and if that happened all hell would break loose, possibly leading to her own death.

It was just safer to stay loyal to Aro, to keep Chelsea in line and make sure the brides didn't get too restless.

Corin's gift was interesting of nothing else. It was a form of mood manipulation one that could make someone, feel happy or at the very least make them feel content, no matter the time or place or situation that they might be in. the problem with Corin's gift is that it could leave you in a state of withdrawal once Corin stopped using it.

Like one of those human drug addictions. Corin's gift made things feel good or at the very least bearable but once the gifts effects stopped reality would set in and your body would crave that feeling of constant happiness, the state of perpetual satisfaction. The cold void of true emotion was unbearable which is why Marcus refused when Aro first offered Corin's services to his brother since Didyme's gift was so similar to Corin's. The only difference was while Didyme's gift could induce happiness all Corin could do was make you feel satisfied and content.

Marcus refused because it felt too much like a betrayal not just to Didyme but to himself as well. His wife deserved to be mourned and he deserved the right to do so without having any kind of artificial emotion to influence him. And besides, while Corin's gift was very impressive it could never hold up to Didyme's, it wasn't as potent or even half as satisfying. It was like a human drug addiction, Marcus knew this. But he didn't want to get over his addiction. He wanted Didyme back, to have her near was his only wish but he knew that he could never have her back and so he was forced to accept things as they were.

Sometimes he'd wonder for just the briefest of moments, if he really loved Didyme or if he was just in love with her gift. Was he addicted to her or to the bliss that he always felt around her because of her gift?

She was a lovely girl. When they first met Marcus almost instantly fell for her innocence and her charm, her gift of happiness seemed to be the cherry on top of the cake. Before Marcus had no aspirations or ambitions to speak of, he joined Aro and formed the Volturi for no other reason than the fact that he didn't really have anything better to do.

After he was turned, Marcus found himself bored with everything. Bored with humanity, bored with the wealth that he'd accumulated up until that bored, bored with his own never ending existence. So when Aro approached him he agreed because he needed something to satisfy his insatiable need for stimulation of some kind. And then he met Aro's sister Didyme and he fell in love and for a long time everything was blissfully perfect.

But now Didyme's gone.

Aro never really explained what happened to his sister. He said that a werewolf managed to catch them off guard while they were hunting together one night. It bit her and in an effort to end the excruciating pain she felt from the poisonous bite, Aro killed her.

It was a mercy killing, he put her out of her misery.

Marcus was distraught, so much so that he agreed to Caius' request to take a small group with him to go and end the werewolf infestation that threatened their existence. The rumor of her death spread fast and wide throughout Europe, causing any vampires against the movement against the wolves to eventually concede and support the Volturi's efforts.

It took years for Marcus to even begin to pull himself together, even after Chelsea joined the guard and used her influence on him, Marcus could not bring himself to really care about anything. He was there only because Aro needed him, if he'd had it his way he would have found a way to end his own life by now but as things were Chelsea's ability wouldn't allow it.

Sometimes some darker thoughts would wander into Marcus' mind and he'd wonder about Didyme's death. Part of him suspected that Aro may not have been entirely truthful in that respect. But then the dark haired man would shake the thoughts from his mind because that couldn't possibly be true.

Aro is cruel, Marcus is very much aware of that, but he certainly isn't cruel enough to kill his own sister.

Marcus stood up straight, reaching into his pocket to pull out a handkerchief and wipe his mouth before tuning right around and leaving the room. He didn't bother with the girl's body, someone would come around eventually and clear it away. Right now he's expected in the throne room. Expected to sit there at Aro's right side while his brother went about the day handing out assignments and listening to reports from those that returned. About two weeks ago he sent Felix and Demetri to check in on the Cullens in his ongoing pursuit to getting Alice and Edward under his control, maybe even convincing Carlisle to return to them as well.

Marcus didn't even have the energy to sigh in annoyance at that.

It was painfully obvious to both him and about every other member of the guard that there was absolutely no way that Carlisle Cullen would ever willingly return to the Volturi. He didn't approve of the way that Aro chose to lead the coven even more so since he knew that Aro would eventually try to tempt him into feeding on humans and the doctor was annoyingly persistent in his vegetarian beliefs. While Marcus himself saw this way of feeding to be amusing if nothing else, Aro saw it as an act of defiance against the ways of their kind. They were built to be predators after all, at the very highest place on the food chain. Feeding on animals as a substitute to human prey not only seemed frivolous it was downright unnatural. So he was always trying to find some reason to meddle with the Cullens. After all, it wasn't the first time that he's sent Felix and Demetri to check in on them.

But Marcus rarely ever said anything because honestly, he wasn't sure if he really cared.

What difference would it make if Aro got his way and finally got a hold of Edward, Alice and Carlisle? Would it make any difference at all?

With the Volturi already being as powerful as it is, Marcus simply didn't see the point. It all seemed like pointless greed in his opinion but Aro wouldn't be dissuaded, Caius agreed to anything so long as he got the opportunity to feed his lust for blood and violence and Marcus just didn't care.

Marcus slowly made his way down the vacant hall, walking by the dozens of rooms that made up the Volturi castle not really paying much attention to where he was other than the destination that he had in mind. He's walked through these halls so many times that Marcus was sure that it would be impossible for him to lose his way even without his advanced abilities. He lifted his right hand and let it glide along the stone walls, noting with wry amusement how he could barely even feel anything beneath his ice cold finger tips when a door just a few feet ahead of him opened and he paused at the sight of his brother Aro.

Marcus didn't stop as he continued to make his way across the hallway and of course he knew that Aro was already aware of his presence as he came closer, despite the fact that the man didn't turn to face him. Instead Aro just calmly shut the door behind him and started pulling at the cuffs of his shirt underneath his jacket making sure it was all aligned perfectly. Marcus paused for a moment beside him.

He wasn't exactly what he should be more disgusted by; the scent of sex and blood all mixed in heavily with Jane's' scent that clung to Aro's skin or the complete disinterest that Are displayed at being caught in the act by one of his fellow coven leaders.

"Marcus." Aro asked as he smoothed a hand over his hair to make sure that there wasn't a single hair out of place, "Have you finished feeding?"

Marcus just gave a slight nod as his eyes flickered towards the door beside them for the briefest of moments before he spoke, "I was under the impression that you were going to go see Sulpicia today."

Aro gave him a sharp look even as a pleasant smile spread over his lips and he placed a hand on his brother's back and started to steer him towards the throne room as they walked. If Marcus didn't know any better he'd think that Aro was trying to read his mind in order to read his intentions. But the reality is, Marcus had no intentions to speak of, but he always thought Sulpicia to be a lovely woman, a strong woman capable of leading the Volturi herself if given the chance. So it was with the mildest concern that he wondered exactly what Aro was thinking in his sordid little affair with Jane.

"I plan on seeing her later. For now we have other business to deal with, brother."

"Business."

"Yes, it would seem that Felix and Demetri have not yet sent word back of their trip to meet with the Olympic coven and I was thinking of sending someone to make sure that nothing is a miss."

"Carlisle would not harm Felix or Demetri lest they infringe upon our laws Aro, you know that." Marcus drawled out with the slightest hint of annoyance and Aro shrugged. "It's merely a precaution Marcus. Felix and Demetri usually report back within a few days of leaving and it has been two weeks."

"Well then give them a few days more. If there's still no word then you can send whomever you like after them."

"Even you?"

"Do I not live to serve the guard?"

Aro looked over towards the taller man for a moment before giving a soft sigh, "I suppose you're right."

They made it to the throne room with guards standing outside of the large oak doors, both bowing in respect when they neared before the doors were opened for them and Marcus stepped inside while Aro just turned back and Marcus paused.

"Going somewhere brother?"

"I have a few things to take care of." Aro said simply as he turned and walked away and again, Marcus tried to search for disgust or anger and hatred. But he felt nothing but loyalty, the rest of his soul felt as dead as his ice cold skin so he simply walked over towards the thrones on the far side of the room ignoring the vampires that bowed in respect as he moved passed them and took his seat. As always, on Aro's right hand side resting his head on his hand and his elbow in the armrest Marcus' eyes glazed over and his mind went blank.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forks high wasn't as bad as Jacob thought it would be.

Sure the students stared and whispered and stared but Jacob learned to ignore most of that and attempt to focus on whichever teacher was standing in front of the class instead. Or alternatively he made small talk with Eric since he was about the only one that Jacob met that day that didn't make him feel completely uncomfortable.

There were a few awkward moments like the English teacher insisting that he stand at the front of the class to introduce himself and the biology teacher persistently asking Jacob every five minutes if they covered the work she was doing in class at the school on the rez. Then of course there was gym where he met Jessica Stanley and her best friend Angela for the first time, and Jacob momentarily felt like he'd been thrown to the wolves when Eric suddenly deserted him to go check on his friend Mike.

But overall it wasn't going too bad.

Until lunch of course.

Up until that point Jacob had managed to stay as far away from the Cullens as humanly possible, this wasn't that hard since he didn't have classes with any of them. He could still smell them everywhere though.

He could still smell Edward everywhere, which constantly put the Quileute on edge.

The lunch bell rang and the shifter reluctantly followed Eric to the cafeteria. Jacob was starving and he hadn't really had any time to make himself some lunch that morning before he left Charlie's so the shifter knew that he'd have to go to the cafeteria whether he liked it or not. Which also meant that he'd run into Edward in the cafeteria despite the fact that Edward and his siblings were vampires and therefore couldn't eat and-Jesus Christ why did they have to go to school?

Eric was talking beside him, about some new movie or chemistry, Jacob wasn't really sure which. He was too focused on his breathing and staying calm and ignoring the eyes that immediately locked onto him the moment he stepped through the cafeteria doors.

They both grabbed their trays and went through the lunch line. Eric caught sight of Mike, Jessica and Angela gave the Quileute a nudge with his elbow.

"Hey."

"What?" Jacob asked resisting the urge to jump in surprise while the human just gave him a strange look, "Are you O.K?"

Jacob swallowed hard, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You seem kind a distracted." Eric asked as he started walking again and Jacob followed letting out a sigh as he spoke, "I just… feel a little awkward."

Eric gave him a smile as they crossed the hall, "Don't worry the worst is over with-"

"Hey Jacob!"

A voice suddenly chirped behind them causing both teens to stop. Jacob spun around to find Edward's sister, Alice standing right behind them with a bright smile on her face and her hands behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Uh, hey." The shifter said about as politely as he could manage while Eric just stared between the two in shock.

"We haven't seen you all day, when Sam said that you'd be coming to Forks I figured that we'd at least share a few classes."

"I'm not sure if were in the same grade."

Alice frowned, "Right, I didn't think about that."

"Look Alice, it was really nice talking to you but Eric and I were-"

"Oh right, lunch! You should come sit with us." Alice said as she stepped forward with a brand new smile on her face, "Edward's been looking forward to seeing you all day since what happened yesterday so-"

Jacob's eyes went wide and he quickly gestured towards the human beside him, "But-"

Eric just waved him off, "It's O.K Jacob I'll just see you later."

"Oh hi Eric." Alice suddenly chirped in his direction as he leaned over to see him more clearly, "You're coming too right?"

Eric all but gaped, "I-I don't… wait you know my name?"

"Of course I do." Alice answered without any hesitation and there was something in her eyes, something almost gloating and arrogant that screamed _'I know something you don't'_ and Jacob couldn't help but frown. "Besides, you've been showing Jacob around right. It would be rude not to invite you too."

"Well you don't have to I'll be fi-"

"C'mon, it'll be fun." The girl said as she nodded her head towards the table on the far side of the cafeteria, where the sun couldn't reach in through the windows and four other figures sat watching them. It took everything Jacob had not to seek out Edward's gaze as he just let out a sigh.

At least this way he'll get his mandatory once a day face time with the vampire so he won't feel so fucking weird anymore.

"Fine." Jacob said and Alice beamed as she turned around to lead the way, Jacob tugged on Eric's elbow to encourage him forward and the human followed, moving a little closer to the Quileute as he hissed.

"You didn't tell me you already knew the Cullens."

"I don't, not really anyway…" Jacob sighed, trying to ignore the questioning gazes they got as they walked right over to the table in the shadows and sat there right next to the Cullen kids. "Look it's complicated."

"See I told you he was here." Alice said as she hopped into her seat next to Jasper, Jacob did nothing to acknowledge the fact that he was sitting right next to Edward once he settled in his seat and was almost thankful when the blonde girl on the other side of the table suddenly spoke.

"Really Alice, you can't go a full year without dragging a few strays home can you?"

Jacob glared at the girl while Eric shifted uncomfortably and Alice hissed at her sister, "Rosalie behave."

Rosalie Jacob never got to meet her in his short time at the Cullen house even though Edward mentioned her once or twice, for a moment he thought that maybe they were trying to hide her from him.

Now he understands why.

"I thought you just went to get Jacob, who's this?" Emmett asked with a tilt of his head and Alice shrugged, "This is Eric Yorkie. Eric that's Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Eric's been showing Jacob around so I thought it would be nice if we could all have lunch together."

"Hi." Eric said with an awkward wave causing Emmett to let out a snort.

Rosalie frowned as she fiddled with the can of soda on her tray but didn't actually take a sip from it, "And that's the only reason why you brought him along?"

Alice didn't look up from her food as she started picking at it and she hummed, "mmhmm."

"How's your first day going Jacob?" Edward suddenly asked and this time Jacob couldn't help but look up at the vampire, right into those bright gold eyes. Jacob cleared his throat and shrugged, "It's fine."

"How about you Eric?" Rosalie asked as she watched the human try and fail to keep his focus on his meal, "How's it been hanging out with Jacob all day?"

The human frowned at the strange question but still shrugged all the same. "Good, I guess."

"Good. Do you two share all of the same classes?"

"Pretty much." Eric answered causing Rosalie to suddenly smirk. "Really? I bet you sit together in all of them am I right?"

"I uhm I guess."

Jacob took a bite of the meatball sub from his plate if only so he could have something to distract him from Edward's intruding stare.

"Well isn't that terrific? Hear that Edward, Jacob's already made a new friend." The blonde said as her smirk suddenly turned wicked, "And such a cute one too."

Jacob looked up from his meal to find Eric blushing while Edward glared at the blonde and Rosalie just smirked when the human gave a scoff, "I'm not sure if I'm-"

"Sure you are and so helpful too." Rosalie interrupted as she leaned forward with her elbows on the table behind her tray, "You know what, Edward was planning on inviting Jacob over to hang out after school but since you and Jacob are such good friends now I don't see why you can't tag along."

And at that Jacob started chocking on his food, coughing loudly until he got his breathing under control since there was no way these vampires were actually inviting a human into their home.

"What?!"

Eric's eyes went wide, "I'm not so sure about that."

Jasper frowned as well, "Maybe we should check with Dad first Rose-"

"That's a great idea!" Alice suddenly chirped causing everyone at the table including Rosalie to stare at her in confusion until the pixie like girl cleared her throat and tried again, "That way we can all get to know each other."

The human looked away, "I have to take the bus to school so-"

"Don't worry you can ride with Jasper and I, we'll take you back home too." Alice supplied easily as she leaned over the table, "What do you say?"

Eric looked over helplessly at Jacob and Jacob in turn couldn't stop himself from looking at Edward who was glaring at Rosalie.

"Please Jacob." Alice said with a tilt of her head, "We never get to have people over and Es-Mom's been dying to cook for someone new."

Jacob gave a sigh.

He transferred to Forks with the purpose of spending more time with Edward so this wouldn't be such a horrible idea if the stupid bloodsuckers weren't trying to involve an innocent human as well.

The shifter bit back a groan of frustration.

He just knows he's going to regret this.

"Fine."

Alice beamed, "Perfect, I'll call Mom and tell her you're coming."

More like call Esme to tell her that they'd be bringing a human as well. Jacob thought with a sigh as he started eating again.

Eric let out a heavy sigh as well as he tried to get back to his meal only to suddenly notice something strange.

Other than Jacob, no one else at the table was actually eating.

Alice kept moving the food on her tray around and picking at it but she never actually took a bite. Rosalie fiddled with her soda and straw but Eric could still tell that she wasn't actually drinking it. Edward wasn't either although he seemed more preoccupied with staring at Jacob than doing anything else, Jasper didn't even glance at his tray. Emmett on the other hand did stare at his food, stared pretty intently actually, like he wanted to eat it, like he was starving but he didn't actually touch any of it.

Come to think of it, Eric isn't sure if he's ever seen any of the Cullen kids eat before.

But that can't be right, they go to the cafeteria every day.

Maybe he just never noticed.

**A/N:**

**Yeah**

**Please review**


End file.
